


Show me that you've changed

by Zeena97



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt Sokka (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeena97/pseuds/Zeena97
Summary: He finally looks into slightly familiar eyes. The watertribe warrior, from the avatar team. How could he find him so fast? What's his name again?Zuko's thoughts are interrupted when he feels something warm and wet on his palm. "Ew!" he calles out and takes his hand off his enemy's mouth. Did the peasant just lick his hand?"What kind of trick are you planning again?" The teen asks, looking angry, but not reaching for his weapon this time.Or:Zuko works at the Jasmine dragon when Sokka coincidently stumbles inside. Sokka keeps an eye on the crazy prince to make sure he really changed and doesn't plan anything.Zuko expects a lot from his encounter with Sokka, what he doesn't expect is that he enjoys his presence.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 77
Kudos: 524





	1. Chapter 1

Zuko hates Ba Sing Se. He hates living as a peasant when he should be living as royality. He hates serving tea to rude customers when he should get served with a clap of his hands. He hates fearing Jet could come in any moment to expose them when Jet should be the one to fear the fire nation.

Zuko is just daydreaming about finally capturing the Avatar, regaining his honor. It isn't a busy day in the tea shop, only a couple of customers.  
He is taking some customer's order, not looking up. He's never been good at making proper eyecontact, especially not now.

"What can I bring you?" he asks with a monotone voice.

"I think I'd like-" the customer starts, but cuts himself off without explanation. Zuko looks up to find out what is wrong. "Zuk-" a young man in blue clothes starts, grabbing the boomerang on his back.  
This time Zuko is the one to cut off the other boy, he quickly grabs him and drags him behind the counter making sure to hold his hand over the teen's mouth, trying not to cause a scene.

He finally looks into slightly familiar eyes. The watertribe warrior, from the avatar team. How could he find him so fast? What's his name again?  
Zuko's thoughts are interrupted when he feels something warm and wet on his palm. "Ew!" he calles out and takes his hand off his enemy's mouth. Did the peasant just lick his hand?

"What kind of trick are you planning again?" The teen asks, looking angry, but not reaching for his weapon this time.

Zuko glares right back at him. "I'm not planning anything. I'm a refugee here in Ba Sing Se. And I'd like you to refer to me as Lee." He explains, trying to keep it down.

"A refugee? A fire nation citizen as refugee?" the teen raises his eyebrows, challenging Zuko with his loud words.

"Keep it down. Or I'll rip out your throat." Zuko threatens him, but his words don't seem to impress the boy before him.

"Is that how you treat all your customers, Lee?" he teases, knowing Zuko can't do anything against him in public.

Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose. Should he be grateful? Is agni sending that peasent to lead him to the Avatar? He has no chance to act on that matter right now. He needs to convince the boy that he's not a threat anymore, so they don't flee right away.

"I'm not here to chase you anymore. I'm hiding from the fire nation, as most refugees here do." he explains, turning to the side in an attempt to get some distance between the two.

"So you forged your papers and came here or did you just break in?" Sokka asks not waiting for an answer. "Why would you be on the run of the fire nation? I mean you're the prince." He asks, whispering the last part.  
Zuko sighs. "I'm the BANISHED prince. If they get me I'm dead." He didn't lie, it is the truth. He is only lying about his intentions, a tiny bit.

"Oh. What about your uncle? Oh." The teen asks. His expression changes to one of compassion. "Didn't he make it? Why didn't you let Katara help you?" he adds.

Zuko is confused by the other man's words. Oh right, uncle Iroh nearly died the last time they met. Thinking of the moment when the lightning hit his uncle still gives him chills. "No, uncle is fine. He's here as well." Zuko explains, not knowing what to add.

"Oh that's great to hear. He seems like the most reasonable fire citizen, still not reasonable though." The water tribe warrior explains, shrugging.   
The two just look at each other, making Zuko uncomfortable. He's trying to read his enemy's emotion.

"Lee, do you need help in the front?“ Zuko's uncle asks, walking out of the backroom, where he usually stays all day to prepare tea. "Sokka, what a pleasure to meet you again. I see you have already been welcomed by my nephew Lee.“ He adresses Sokka, that's his name, when he spots him. "Maybe you'd like to sit down and have a cup of tea, so we can talk about our plans here in the city." He continues.

Sokka just glares at Zuko, but soon sits down on his seat again.

His uncle must be feeling Zuko's tension. "Lee, calm down. Those things lay in the past. They aren't important for our lives anymore. We're here to live a humble life, without chasing the Avatar." Iroh explains, like he is reading Zuko's mind. However his uncle's words just make him tense up even more.  
Maybe he could use this situation for his advantage after all. Zuko releases the breath he had been holding since he noticed Sokka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting more comfortable around eachother.

Somehow Iroh manages to get Sokka to calm down and give a bit of trust to the two fire nation citizens. Zuko doesn't listen to them while he serves the other guests, but he keeps an eye on the intruder.  
After his uncle and Sokka finish their teas, Sokka stands up and leaves.

"What did you say to him to get him to trust us?“ Zuko asks, bewildered by Sokka's reaction.

"The truth, my nephew. He does not trust us, but I gave him my word, that we are not planning anything against the avatar anymore.“ Iroh explains calmly.

When they close the shop, Zuko keeps a close look on all windows, as he feels watched.

In the following days he spots Sokka multiple times, standing outside just observing, making Zuko nervous. Sometimes he comes inside to drink a cup of free tea. Zuko even gets used to seeing Sokka strolling into the shop, greeting the usual customers.  
On mondays, the shop is usually empty almost all day. Zuko always used Mondays to explore the city, or watch the shop while his uncle is gone to buy food and new kinds of tea.  
This Monday Zuko is alone in the shop, no customers that could complain about their orders.

Zuko is sitting by a table, playing with some cards. He even learned to make tea and enjoys drinking it.

"Where is everybody?“ Sokka's voice breaks through the enjoyable silence.

Zuko looks up to the young man who's standing next to him. He shrugs. "Mondays aren't teadays in Ba Sing Se it seems.“ He explains. "You're the third customer today. What can I bring you?“ Zuko asks, trying to sound at least a bit nice.

"Is uncle here? We wanted to play a game of pai sho.“ Sokka wants to know.

Uncle? Did he just call his uncle uncle?  
"Don't call him that. He's not your uncle.“ Zuko snarles.

"Well, if you hadn't come up with a ridiculous name like mushi, I wouldn't have to call him that.“ Sokka answers, looking satisfied with his come back.

Iroh comes inside, looking sad, gaining the boys' attention. "The shops are closed until Wednesday. Tomorrow is a holiday. I will inform our boss that we close the shop for today.“ He looks even more devastated. "I'm gonna cook us dinner with what we have at home, I will try the new recipe another time then.“ He pouts for a moment, but then looks up smiling. "Sokka, would you like to eat with us?“

Zuko rolls his eyes at his uncle’s suggestion. Why not offer the peasant a bed to sleep in?

"I'd love that. Thanks uncle.“ Sokka exclaims, sticking out his tongue to Zuko.

Zuko locks the main door and watches Iroh leave the shop to start cooking in their apartment. Zuko slowly follows his uncle, signing the awkward water tribe boy to come along.

Zuko sighs and drops on a chair by the door, as if he hadn't been sitting all day already. Sokka mimics his action and sits down on a chair next to him.

"Sooo what should we do while we wait?“ Sokka asks, raising his eyebrows.

Zuko shifts uncomfortable in his seat and gives Sokka a look that reads "I don't care what you do. I just wanna be left alone by you.“

Sokka obviously can't read looks as he continues. "Maybe play a game of pai sho? Or you could show me around your apartment.“

"Sokka, I'm not here to spend time with you. Just please shut up for a bit.“ Zuko sighs, rubbing his forehead. He realizes that he called Sokka by his name for the first time. It feels weird to say his name out loud and to his face.

"Fine.“ Sokka ends their conversation.

"Oh no. Zuko. Could you go out and buy wine. I'm sure some shop is open. The food isn't good without.“ Iroh's voice comes from the kitchen. Zuko enjoys being called by his real name from time to time. He is also happy about getting to leave the awkward situation.

Zuko stands up and takes the coins, lying on a table. "Oh and take the young man with you. Maybe he knows where to find wine.“ He adds to Zuko's dissapointment.

He rolls his eyes as Sokka keeps following him around town, not shutting up about his flying bison. "I'm certain the Dai Li has Appa.“ He explains, being sure of his believes. How can a person talk on end? But at least Zuko knows that the avatar is trapped in Ba Sing Se without the chance to just fly away on his bison. Zuko would never admit it, but he'd love to fly on the animal someday. He also really wants to touch it's soft fluffy fur.

"Hey this shop is open!“ Sokka yells, yanking Zuko inside by his hand.

The two end up buying 3 bottles of white wine, they weren't sure whether to buy three or four. How much wine is needed for cooking anyways?  
"Let's just get wasted, huh?“ Sokka jokes. Zuko chuckles, leaving Sokka’s jaw dropped to the floor. "Did you just smile? Did the grumpy prince just show a positive reaction?“ Sokka asks playfully.  
Zuko instantly drops his smile. "Whatever.“ He can't help the hotness pooling in his face, resulting in a slight blush.


	3. Chapter 3

The food Zuko's uncle has prepared for the three of them is good. Not as good as he remembers the food at the palace, but still better than the one he usually had on the ship.  
His uncle only used a third of one bottle to cook, leaving the rest ready to drink. Zuko is thinking about how it would be to get drunk. He wouldn't want his uncle to see, though.

"Thank you for the dinner. It was delicious, hot but delicious." Sokka says, stroking his belly. "I should leave now. It's getting dark and there's a train I need to catch.“ He explains and soon vanishes behind the door.

"That was a nice evening, don't you agree? I'm glad you two get along. I think it's about time you made some friends.“ Iroh says smiling genuinly. A friend? Sokka wasn't a friend. He was a threat to them above all. Zuko doesn't say anything, he watches his uncle wash the dishes and go to sleep once he's finished.

Zuko is left with his thoughts. One question occupying every cell of his brain. What does he really want in his life? It certainly isn't this. Zuko decides to lie down in his bed, too to get some sleep. Before falling asleep he's thinking about a way to capture the avatar. He could find the bison.

Sokka stands in front their door in the morning, knocking furiously.  
"Sokka, what's your problem?“ Zuko asks, already knowing it could only be the watertribesman.  
"Let's check out the market at the upper ring.“ He exclaims excited.  
"And what makes you think I would come along?“ Zuko questions.  
Sokka is quick with an annoying remark. "Well you can either sit around all day and think about how miserable you are or we could spend the day together and have fun.“  
Does he really think he can get Zuko to come along?

"Are you finally finished shopping?“ Zuko sighs, he's been following Sokka around the city all day. He can't believe he actually agreed to come along. Sokka tried out everything he saw, but he didn't buy a thing. "What even is the purpose of shopping if you're not buying anything?“ Zuko slaps his face in fustration.  
"I think the Dai Li finally lost us in the crowd.“ Sokka mutters in response. "Come on, we have to be quick.“ He drags Zuko into one of the shops that's selling garment.  
"Take this!" he's holding up a green shirt, while looking for clothes for himself. Zuko can't follow Sokka's thoughts, but changes his shirt anyways. Sokka quickly pulls a brown shirt over his head and pulls on green pants. He manages to put the old clothes in his bag and pays the shopowner. Lastly, he opens his hair, letting it fall to his chin. Zuko watches the whole transformation, looking at his soft brown hair falling freely.

"Ready?“ Sokka asks, interrupting Zuko's staring and pulls Zuko out by his hand again. "Keep your head down.“ He demands while he drags Zuko trough the crowd. Zuko follows his companion silently until they reach a different part of the town. Less people, less buildings.  
"Sokka, can you explain what you're doing? Stop dragging me around." Zuko’s demands meet unlistening ears as Sokka still drags him along.  
A few houses further, Sokka stops to look around and finally turns his attention to Zuko.  
"Those Dai Li agents have been following me for a while now. They must know I suspect something.“ Sokka finally explains. "I have information of where they might keep Appa." He continues. "I met an old, let's call him friend, yesterday. He found out there's an underground prison of some sort underneath the lake.“ Sokka adds.  
"What?“ Zuko asks, waiting for Sokka to go into detail.  
"We're gonna meet him here, so he can tell us what he knows. I need your help to get down there. You came here to Ba Sing Se, you broke into the Northern Water tribe, so I'm sure you can get us into that cave."

"Sokka, glad you actually came.“ Zuko's breath stops for a moment. The voice he heard belongs to Jet. The last time Zuko saw him, he was taken by the Dai Li after fighting Zuko.  
"Hi, you must be Lee. I'm Jet!“ he introduces himself to Zuko, like he has never seen him before.  
Something is wrong, either Jet is acting or he actually forgot about Zuko. Zuko isn't sure which one is worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko is silently listening to the two boys make a plan. He still doesn't understand what is happening. Is he dreaming? First of all, Sokka really trusts him, a member of the firenation, with their plan. Second, Jet is here, yet he seems to act like they have never met.  
Zuko hears bits of "tried to brainwash", "managed to flee“, "secret opening", "no war in Ba Sing Se" and "steal Dai Li uniforms", but doesn't pay close attention.

"Lee, what do you think?“ Sokka's words snap Zuko out of his thoughts.

"Huh?“ Zuko asks confused.

"Of the plan?“ Sokka explains. He seems to read Zuko's expression. "Did you listen to anything we just said?“ He asks.

Jet folds his arms in front of his chest and chews on his piece of grass. Oh how Zuko hates the way he chews on that thing.

"Do we really need him?“ Jet asks annoyed.

"Oh shut up Jet.“ Zuko swears, having enough of Jet's behavior, acting all nice.

Sokka lets out a surprised "Whoa Zu- Lee, what's up with you?“ Holding up his arms.

"If you think I go into some stupid cave with that jerk then you must be crazy.“ Zuko says, looking at Sokka.

"Watch your tongue!“ Jet threatens, grabbing his weapons.

"Oh, so you want a rematch?“ Zuko asks, taking a step forward.

"Rematch?“ Jet and Sokka both ask at the same time.

"Oh come on Jet, quit acting like you don't know me, will you?“ Zuko demands.

Instead of answering Zuko, Jet shoots Sokka a questioning look. "What is he talking about?

Jet seemed to genuinly not remember. How odd. He wasn't lying about the brainwashing, it seems.

"Are you sure you weren't brainwashed down there?“ Zuko asks at last.

This is a waste of time, Zuko knows that the trio isn't made to work together, they would make a horrible team to sneak into an underwarer dungeon.

"Can you please tell us what you think you know?“ Sokka finally asks Zuko, looking between the two teens.

"We met on our way to Ba Sing Se. You call yourself freedom fighter. You asked me to join you, we stole food together.“ Zuko could bring up one more thing, the kiss. Maybe he would remember that. Before Jet got all crazy thinking Zuko is a firebender, which fair enough he was right about, Jet had kissed Zuko once.  
No reaction from Jet.

"You can try to break out your animal together, but don't count on me. Jet is completely confused and not able to fight.“ Zuko explains, waiting for Sokka's response.  
Jet responds before Sokka can say anything. „What is your problem?“ He snaps at Zuko, ready to fight.  
Sokka steps between the two to avoid a fight. He looks at Zuko, confused and annoyed.

"Nevermind, if you really wanna trust Jet and go down there with him, go ahead, but I'm not helping.“ Zuko says simply and turns around and leaves, not listening to Sokka's complaints.

He's furious. Why would Sokka hang out with that stupid guy? How can Sokka trust him? At least Jet won't suspect Sokka of being an firebender, so he won't attack him out of nowhere, probably at least. Sokka can handle this on his own. Why would Zuko even care?

Zuko is lost in his thoughts, he doesn't even realize that he is still wearing the shirt Sokka gave to him.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been 3 days since Zuko last saw Sokka, when they tried to break into the Laogai lake. He didn't even come by to give Zuko his shirt back. He wouldn't wanna admit it, but he is starting to regret his decision to leave them to free Appa themselves. It would have been the ideal trap to gain Sokka's trust and use the bison as bait to get the avatar.

But there is still no gossip about a gigantic flying bison around the tea shop. So maybe he still stands a chance to follow his plan. Zuko manages to construct a plan on how to get into the underwater hideout of the Dai Li.

When his uncle is taking a nap on a Saturday afternoon, Zuko quietly slips on his all black outfit and hides his face underneath his blue spirit mask. He goes to the lake by foot and sneaks into the secret opening when noone is watching.  
Now he just needs to find the room where they are keeping the bison. He tries to remember what Jet explained about the underground system. Zuko sees girls being trained, just like Jet has claimed, he spots prisoners and creepy Dai Li agents.  
He keeps sneaking along a long corridor until he finally opens the door to the right room. Appa doesn't seem too happy to see the former prince. He tries to move away from him, but his feet are in cuffs, making him unable to move. Zuko tries to ignore the feeling of sympathy in his heart. He needs to get the animal and use it as bait.

Now how can he get the animal out without it flying away without him? Where should he put the bison?  
Zuko doesn't have time to finish his thoughts and find an answer, he is interrupted by the door slowly opening behind him. Zuko doesn't have enough time to hide and just turns around to face who walks in.

Three familiar teens poke their head in, Sokka, Jet and Aang. "Appa!“ the Avatar calls out, tears forming in his eyes as he spots the animal. Appa growls loudly as a response. Is that his happy noice? It sounds angry.  
As all three walk into the room, they look Zuko up and down, trying to find out whether he is their enemy. Is he their enemy though?

"Zuko?“ Aang finally speaks up, revealing his identity to the other boys.

"Zuko?“ Sokka repeats, sounding a different kind of confused.

Zuko finally takes of his mask and lets out a sign.  
"Lee!“ Jet growls, looking as angry as ever.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing here, Zuko?“ Sokka asks annoyed. Zuko isn't sure whether the avatar knows about the last weeks they spent together.

"Wait, how did you know it was Zuko? Are you really the blue spirit?“ Sokka directs the questions to Aang and then to Zuko.

"No time to explain.“ Zuko answers when he hears footsteps outside the door. He is pointing to the door, trying to signal to the others to stay quiet.

Sokka is quick to start unlocking Appa while the Avatar hugs his furry companion. Zuko just stands there awkwardly, trying to avoid Jet's stare. When he hears Sokka sigh, he takes out his swords to break the chains effortlessly with swift motions, earning him rolling eyes from Sokka.

Now they just need to get that giant thing out of there. „Let's go!“ Sokka says, leading the other teens. Zuko doesn't know whether Sokka was talking to him, too. He follows anyways.

Soon enough one of the enemies spots them, resulting in a high number of agents pooling around them, attacking with their earthbending. Zuko doesn't think twice and defends himself and the others with his bending. All four boys are standing around Appa, trying to fight off the many enemies.

At some point, Zuko notices a different guy, who Sokka and Aang refer to as Long Feng. Jet and Aang run after him while Sokka and Zuko stay to defend the bison. After Sokka's boomerang lands somewhere that isn't Sokka's hand, Zuko takes one of his swords and tosses it to Sokka. Sokka might be confused by the handling of the sword at first, but he soon manages to fight with the sword as if he had quite a bit of training.

After several minutes of fighting together Zuko notices how Sokka's movements get slower, as do his own, after fighting multiple oponents both teens feel exhausted. As if on cue, the floor starts shifting, making the Dai Li agents lose their balance.  
Before Zuko can turn around to see who helped them, he is caught in a brick of ice.

"Toph, Katara!“ Sokka beams, finally catching a breath.

Zuko hears a loud growl and looks to Appa, who sends their enemies flying in all direction with his tail. Toph quickly bends a hole in the ceiling, letting Appa fly out of there.

"Zuko!“ he hears Katara's angry voice.

"Katara, no, no he's on our side now! He's changed.“ Sokka quickly explains, stepping between Zuko and his angry sister.

"What? Since when?“ Katara asks shoked and angry. Zuko is thinking the same thing.

Sokka sighs. "Look, I'll explain it once we're out of here, but first we have to help your two boyfriends.“ He adds.  
Two boyfriends? Zuko looks at Katara, to find her deep red, much like a ripe cherry. She's not able to say anything, so she just closes her eyes and breaths out. Zuko can feel the ice around him melting within seconds.

Without saying another thing the four run in the direction they had last seen Aang and Jet. They get into a big room and find Aang fighting. He's fighting Jet. Well, he's just trying not to get hit by Jet's hooked swords. While Jet blindly attacks the other boy.

"What is going on? I thought he was on your side?“ Zuko asks Sokka, but Sokka doesn't answer him, but talks to Katara instead.

"I think he did get brainwashed down here. Katara you have to remind him who he is, like you did the last time." He suggests, furrowing his eyebrows.  
Zuko and Sokka just watch as Katara and Aang are trying to calm Jet down while Toph is holding back all the enemies without much effort.

As another five enemies get closer, Sokka and Zuko help fighting them off. Jet finally gets out of his trance, but just as it seems like they stand a chance, there is a loud noise followed by Jet screaming in pain. After his scream dies down when he hits the ground, it gets quiet as everyone stops fighting to look at him. Within seconds the team is left alone, with all enemies gone.

Zuko looks for the source of Jet's injury and his eyes land on a big rock that shot out of the floor, aiming at his stomach. Everyone tenses up significantly and the silence around them is unsettling. For some reason it feels like everyone knows that Jet's injury is severe.  
Zuko watches as two other kids come running in, he recognises them as Jet's freedom fighters. Zuko watches from afar as the teens all gather around Jet, trying to help him. Zuko tries to keep his eyes on the entrance, but can't help looking towards the hurt teen. Zuko can feel how dry his mouth feels, everything feels wrong. He shouldn't be here. Jet doesn't want him to be here.

"I will be just fine.“ He can hear Jet say, his voice barely above a whisper, it doesn't sound convincing. „You have to go.“ The taller one of the two freedom fighters says to the avatar's team, holding his arrow in his hands, aiming towards the entrance.

They leave the three freedom fighters behind and make their way out of there. Zuko seems to be on autopilot, he just runs along the others, though it feels like a weird dream. It feels like the others feel that way, too, as noone mentions his presence.

Jet isn't gonna make it, he is sure of that. The others know it, too.

After another confrontation with Long Feng, they finally get to Appa. The four teens climb onto the bison, ready to reveal the truth to the earthking. Zuko almost joins them, until his mind finally catches up with everything that has happened within the last hour.

"Zuko?“ Sokka asks, holding out his hand. Should he take it? His heart is racing, something about Sokka's expression gives him strengh and hope. He slowly reaches up, but then he doesn't take it, he turns around and gets out of there as fast as his feet let him. Did he betray his nation when he helped the avatar?


	7. Chapter 7

After running nonstop, Zuko finally finds back home to the tea shop. His mind is still racing, yet it's blank at the same time. He's thinking about what he did. Was it wrong or right? Was he just playing a character to gain the Avatar's trust or was he acting naturally, wanting to actually help? And Jet. He couldn't stand Jet, but now that he's possibly dead, he doesn't know how he feels.

At least Jet won't be able to tell anyone about their stupid kiss. It's not like Zuko enjoyed that kiss anyways. It's not like he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss all night after it happened, imagining what it would feel like to kiss him again. It was one sided affection. And definately not from Zuko's side.

Zuko thoughts are making loops, from thinking about Jet, his mind wanders to Sokka, how he almost took his hand, and then to the Avatar and back to Jet. He can't seem to stop his train of thought and it's making him dizzy.

"Prince Zuko, are you alright?“ his uncle asks, once he steps through the door. His voice sounds concerned.  
Zuko looks up to face his uncle, but before his eyes can reach him, everything start turning black and his legs go weak beneath him.

"Your fever is finally stopping.“ His uncle says, when Zuko opens his eyes. He feels weak and sweaty.

"Uncle what is wrong with me?“ Zuko asks, not remembering how he got into this situation.

"Zuko, you finally chose your own destiny. You helped the Avatar. But now your body is fighting against your choice.“ He explains softly.

Zuko now remembers everything. He doesn't remember to choose to help the Avatar, though. It was all a weird coincidence.

The Avatar. He could have captured him, but he chose not to. For some reason it doesn't even bother Zuko. He knows it wouldn't have worked out. He doesn't need the Avatar.  
The headache Zuko now feels, is almost unbearable. He sits up and looks around the room. As his eyes dart around the room, they stop at something odd. Blue.

"Sokka?“ Zuko asks confused, looking into the familiar blue eyes. Sokka is leaned against the door frame.

"Hey Zuko, glad you're finally feeling better.“ Sokka says, he seems unsure of his words.

"Young Sokka came by after you got sick. He helped me a lot while you were unconcious.“ His uncle explains.

"I was more worried about uncle than I was about you actually.“ Sokka jokes, scratching his head.

Zuko would roll his eyes and complain about Sokka refering to HIS uncle as uncle, but he just needs another few minutes of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Zuko finally has enough strengh to stand up. After being ill for days, he's longing to leave the apartment and go outside.

"Where are you going?“ Sokka asks, casually siping tea as Zuko comes through the door. Will that guy now permanently stay here?

"None of your business.“ Zuko mumbles, walking past him. Actually Zuko enjoys Sokka's attention, he wants to spend time with him. There is no reason to avoid him.

"I'm pretty sure it is my business to follow my arch enemy around the city.“ Sokka explains, following Zuko.

"Fine, I'm just taking a walk.“ Zuko speaks, slowing down so Sokka can catch up.

They walk silently next to each other for a while. Zuko enjoys the warm sun on his skin, bringing back all his power.

"Summer is officially coming around, huh?“ Sokka asks, looking straight ahead.

Smalltalk. Zuko is not good at smalltalk. He's sure Sokka has so many questions and so much to talk about, but choses to talk about the weather.

"Sokka. Why are you following me around? Why have you come to the shop everyday?“ Zuko wants to know.

Sokka is caught off guard by the question. „What do you mean?“

"What do you want? Besides talk about the weather?“ Zuko asks, looking at the other teen.

"Oh. I don't know. I really like uncle Iroh.“ He explains. "And when you were sick I wanted to help out.“ Their eyes meet for a brief second. "Of course I wanted to keep an eye on you, after everything that happened at lake laogai.“ He adds.

Zuko stays silent, waiting for Sokka to add details.

"Well, after you ran off while making the plan I didn't expect you to go down there by yourself. I also didn't expect you to be the blue spirit. You surprised me quite a lot lately. If you really changed, like you said, then maybe, just maybe you could join us.“ Sokka's voice goes really high at the last part.

Join their team? Help the avatar defeat his own nation? Zuko from 2 months ago would probably smack present Zuko's head for just thinking about it. But Zuko had a lot of time to think. It doesn't seem like the worst idea. He could always change his mind and use their trust against them still.

"The only problem is, I'm not sure how you could convince the others that you’ve changed. You still haven't convinced me.“ Sokka explains, too casually. "Tell me what was your plan down there? Were you there to free Appa to help us?“ Sokka asks finally.

What was he supposed to say? Sokka didn't trust him and still stuck around, maybe he should be honest. But Sokka probably only stuck around because he didn't trust him. Maybe he should lie.

Sokka raises his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know.“ Zuko finally says. "You didn't come around anymore all of a sudden. I couldn't even contact you. I don't know why I tried to free the bison. It seemed like a good idea. I didn't think too much about it.“ Half-truth, Zuko can tell the half-truth.

Sokka’s eyebrows now change to one being raised while the other sits low.

"You didn't try to capture Aang again?“ Sokka asks.

"I didn't know you would get down there while I was there.“ He explains, hoping Sokka would drop the topic.

"Can we trust you?“ Sokka asks, why does he sound so relaxed?

"Um, I guess yes. Yes, I mean I won't attack you or something.“

"You have no ties to the firenation anymore?“

"No, I'm banished. And a traitor. I can't go back.“

"Can't or don't want to?“

"What's the difference?“ It doesn't matter what he wants, if it doesn't change the situation.

"That's a big difference. If you still want to go home, then you would do anything to achive that goal. If you don't want to, then you can start a new life here, like uncle wants it.“ Sokka explains, raising his hands in the air.

Zuko doesn't know whether he would go home if he got the chance. He finally feels at peace with himself for the first time in years. Why would he throw that away?

"I don't want to go home.“ He admits.

"Ok.“ Sokka says simply and continues walking in the direction they are headed.

"Ok? That's all you gonna say?“ Zuko asks, confused.

"Yeah. Ok. If you say so, you gained my trust.“ Sokka shrugs and looks at Zuko, narrowing his eyes slowly.

"Just know I know a little secret about you. And if you were to go back, I could easily spread the word.“ Sokka threatens, looking serious. "I'm sure the fire nation wouldn't be happy to find out about what their prince did while he was banished.“

Zuko's heart might jump out of his chest, he can feel his hands going sweaty and his mouth go dry. What could Sokka possibly know? Jet couldn't have told him about their kiss, right?

"What are you talking about?“ Zuko asks, playing dumb, he knows what Sokka is refering to.

"Judging from your reaction, you know exactly what I mean.“ Sokka simply says, continuing on his stroll along the empty street.

"No. Hey! Wait!“ Zuko shouts, grabbing Sokka's shirt, pulling him back. He holds Sokka close to his face, looking directly in his eyes. "I'm not gonna play any tricks, and you keep your mouth shut, alright?“ Zuko slowly says, trying not to crash his teeth from the pressure he puts on them, trying to keep calm.

"Woah, Lee, calm down.“ Zuko looks to the side to find someone walking by, based on the way Sokka now refers to his earth kingdom name. "It's not like there's any fire nation citizens around I could tell.“ He whispers. "Don't worry, buddy.“

What the hell? Sokka is acting like he didn't just threaten Zuko to reveal his forbidden sexuality to his nation.

"Whatever Jet told you, it wasn't like that." Zuko urges. "It was coming from him, not me."

"Jet? What?" Sokka asks, confused. "I was talking about you being the blue spirit. What are you talking about?"

Oh Agni. Zuko almost outed himself, he's so stupid.

"Blue spirit, that's what I was talking about. Yes. I helped some refugees with Jet. That's betrayal of the nation." He lies quickly. "It's even worse than freeing the Avatar."

Sokka doesn't seem to buy it, but drops the topic anyways.

"Since I can trust you now.“ Sokka starts. "I can tell you that we informed the earth king about his corrupt Dai Li. He's taking actions against it. He will help us defeat the fire nation. With his help we can built up an army to invade the fire nation.“ Sokka explains.

How should Zuko react to that? Should he show Sokka how shocked he is? Probably too late, Sokka has already spotted his mildly shocked expression.

"You're not gonna run off to your nation and warn them right?“ Sokka asks.

"Still banished.“ Zuko explains, avoiding to give a straight answer.

"Soo while you were out cold, or more like out hot, with the fever, we got all our messages that the Dai Li kept from us. Toph is meeting with her mother tomorrow, Aang is seeing a guru and I will finally see my father.“

"Your father?“ Zuko tries to hide his jealousy. He won't ever see his father again, only on posters about the war, since he's in Ba Sing Se there are no such posters.

"Yes, it's been years since I last saw him.“ Sokka says smiling. "So I won't be around for some time.“

"Now that's good news for once. I could use time off from you.“ Zuko says smiling.

"Was that a joke? Prince jerkface joking again? That fever must have done something good to you?“ Sokka says, thinking he's the funniest person alive.

"I'm gonna pack my stuff, we leave early tomorrow. I'm gonna come back in like a week or two.“ Sokka says, facing Zuko. "See you!“ he calls out and then just walks away without waiting for a responds.

Zuko is left with a bunch of questions. It feels weird to see Sokka act so naturally around him. Only now he notices that they didn't talk about Jet apart from that major misunderstanding. Seems like it really isn't a big deal to anyone that he possibly died.

Zuko gets back to the tea shop, ready to start serving tea again.

"Lee, I've been waiting for you to get back. We're gonna move to the upper ring and open our own tea shop. The jasmine dragon.“ His uncle explains excited. „I'm gonna have the best tea house in the whole city.“

"That's great uncle. Things are finally changing for the better.“ Zuko says. He wishes he was being fully honest, but at the back of his head he keeps thinking about Sokka coming back here, finding an empty shop.

"The day after tomorrow, we can move into our nicer apartment in the upper ring.“ His uncle adds.


	9. Chapter 9

It's early morning and Zuko helps his uncle to prepare everything for their new tea house. Uncle Iroh is finally able to afford all the expensive tea herbs and went out shopping, while Zuko packs their things.

He's genuinly happy for his uncle. He deserves everything that is happening right now. But still Zuko wishes he could tell Sokka where they are moving. Sokka must be flying around on Appa somewhere too far for him to reach.

The only things Zuko ever missed in his life were two: his home in the fire palace and his mother. He has never missed anything else, but now he misses Sokka.  
He can't help thinking about this watertribe boy. The way he can always cheer everyone up, the way he can make a joke no matter the situation. Did Sokka really mean it when he suggested joining the Avatar's team?

Would Zuko really help them fight his own home, his own family? It seems crazy, but at the same time it seems logical. He could train the avatar in firebending. He could tell them all the weaknesses of his nation.

He can't betray his family like that, can he? If the avatar really is successful, then he would have to kill his father and possibly his sister as well. It would mean thousands of soldiers must die in a war that they didn't start. What if he goes back to the fire nation with the captured avatar and helps his father win this war, noone else would have to die, the fire nation would rule the world and peace will come.

How could he even consider helping the Avatar fight against a nation that wants to share it's greatness with whole world? But what greatness? Since he travelled around as refugee, he could see so much pain that was inflicted by the war. Is it really worth it?

Zuko can't decide which side is the right one, but Sokka seems right. Sokka seems like the guy who always does the right thing. But he also was brainwashed into thinking the fire nation is all evil, which it is definately not. The Dai Li is the perfect example, they are not good guys, although they are from the earth kingdom. They are evil, the fire nation as a whole is not evil.

Zuko grabs his head, he should concentrate on something else. He decides to go look for his uncle to help with the teashopping.

"Lee, I'm happy you are helping with the shopping. I really needed a hand. I haven't seen Sokka, He must be busy, talking to the earth king. Have you told him the great news already?“ Iroh asks as they walk out an herb shop.

Zuko didn't know that Sokka told his uncle about their plans with the earth king, he must really trust both of them.

"Sokka left the city for a while to visit his father, I think.“ He says, as if it wasn't important to him.

"Oh, I didn't know. Maybe when he comes back, we could serve him and the avatar some tea.“ Iroh says.

"Maybe.“ Zuko answers simply. His uncle doesn't care about good or bad, he only cares about making tea, it seems.

"It's nice to see you make friends." His uncle states, before he spots some different tea leaves and rushes over.

Zuko doesn't want to miss Sokka. It's stupid, because they didn't even spend a lot of time together before, but now it feels like he will never see him again, and it makes Zuko miss him. Maybe Sokka just reminded him of having a friend. He hasn't had a real friend since he left the fire nation when he was 13. Before that he also only was friends with Azula's friends. Sokka seemed to stick around, without Zuko acting much different from how he actually was. But now Sokka is away.

Zuko lies in his bed, it's getting dark and his uncle is still out, planning for the teahouse. He is just looking at the ceiling, again thinking about why he's thinking about Sokka.

Someone walks into the apartment, slamming the door open. "The tea shop is already closed?“ he hears Sokka say.

Wait. Sokka? Why is he here?

Zuko looks up and there he is, standing in the middle of the room, looking confused, demanding an answer.

"I wanted tea to celebrate.“ Sokka explaines, crossing his arms.

"Uhm. Uncle is out, we move to the upper ring tomorrow. Why are you still here? Didn't you say you leave today?“ Zuko asks slowly, sitting up.

"What? The upper ring? So I don't have to take the train to get here anymore?“ he smirks. "I just couldn't let Katara handle the situation here on her own. She left to visit dad, I will get a chance to see him soon.“

Stupid Sokka. Stupid Zuko. How could he miss that stupid jerk? He didn't even leave and Zuko missed him already. Zuko rolls his eyes, thinking about the ridiculous feelings he had. But he can't help but smile a little for just a second.

"So, where is my tea?“ Sokka asks impatiently.

"As I told you. Uncle is gone. But I can make tea for you.“ Zuko suggests.

Sokka's expression turns into something Zuko can't quite read and quickly says. "No, no need for that. Thanks I'm good. Who said I wanted tea?“ he is talking so fast, Zuko can barely follow his words.

Zuko raises his eyebrow, unbelieving.

"Ok, uncle might have told me about your tea making skills.“ Sokka admits.

What? He was good at making tea. He watched his uncle so many times, he knows how to imitate 3 simple steps.

"No offence, but noone can make tea like your uncle.“ Sokka says, trying to cheer Zuko up.

"Whatever.“ Zuko says laying down on his back, his hands resting underneath his head. He looks towards Sokka, who just stands there awkwardly.

All of a sudden Sokka wears a dumb smile, waiting for Zuko to notice.

"What?“ Zuko asks annoyed.

"Well.“ Sokka starts, taking a long pause. "Remember when we had to buy wine for uncle Iroh? Do you still have it here?“ he asks, his grin widening and his eyes blinking.

That boy probably just talked to the earthking himself about invading the fire nation, but comes here and decides to get drunk? Sokka is more chaotic than Zuko initially thought. Tasting some wine was actually not the worst idea right now.

"It's over there.“ Zuko just answers casually, pointing to where the bottles of wine are standing.

"So you want to get drunk with me?“ Sokka cheers.

"You know, since I'm travelling around the world with underage kids, I thought I'd have to wait until after the war to try alcohol.“ Sokka says, making it seem like he is certain the 100 year war will definately end soon.

"That's probably a bad idea.“ Zuko says, but then looks up. "Let's open the bottle."

Sokka's wide smile becomes even bigger and he goes to grab the bottle.


	10. Chapter 10

Zuko takes a small sip from the bottle, not sure what to expect from earth kingdom wine. It's sweet and reminds him of grape juice, which he loved when he was young. He expected it to taste like the liquor he had secretly tasted back when he was at sea, but to his surprise it went down easily, without stinging his throat.

"It tastes good. Right?“ Sokka asks excitedly.  
Zuko nods lightly and gives the bottle back to Sokka.

"Maybe cups would be nice.“ He suggests.

"Let's sit down in the tea shop, so we don't disturb your uncle when he gets home.“

His uncle wouldn't exactly be happy to see him drink alcohol. He agrees and takes the other two bottles.

"You can help me pack the rest of the stuff that belongs to uncle.“ Zuko suggests.

They pour two cups and start organizing and packing different kind of teas and pots.

"At the southpole we drink warm wine at winter solstice.“ Sokka explains.

"Warm wine? That sounds terrible.“ Zuko almost gags, just thinking about it.

"No it's actually really good, well it smelled good. We didn't have much fruits and no wine usually. So we only prepared it once a year when the fleet came back from a trip. It's basically wine and water, and I think rum. You heat it up and add spices like cinnamon, cloves and also tea, then add sugar and whatever fruits or juice you have. It's supposed to keep evil spirits away.“

Zuko watches as Sokka talks excitedly, his eyes moving around while he's thinking. Sokka talks really fast, his voice gets really high sometimes and he sometimes uses really odd words.

"Hello! Earth to Zuko. I'm talking to you.“ Sokka complains waving his hand in front of Zuko.

"Uh what?“ Zuko asks, shaking the thoughts off his mind.

"Could you please give me the bottle?“ Sokka asks, pointing behind Zuko. "Do you often just zone out?“ Sokka asks as he grabs the wine from Zuko's hand.

"Sorry, I.“ was lost in staring at you? what to say? "I was just imagining how bad watertribe tastebuds must be to enjoy warm wine.“ He says, making a gagging sound.

"Well, what do you know about our taste? I have good taste.“ Sokka argues, shrugging his arms. "And I have a good nose, I know what I smelled must taste delicious.“

Zuko rolls his eyes and then watches as Sokka pours another drink.

"I think we have everything.“ Zuko says looking around the kitchen. "We could sit down at a table maybe?“ He asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Sure why not?" Sokka answers, wearing his typical smile, walking to a table with two benches.

The two continue sipping their wine and Sokka tells Zuko stories about his childhood.

"But my mom made me my favourite meal, sea jerky, so I quickly forgot the pain.“ He explains after telling about how he almost broke his leg.

"Your mom sounds really great.“ Zuko says, thinking of his own mother. He can feel the effect of the alcohol, making him more comfortable around Sokka.

"She was the best.“ Sokka says, wearing a sad smile, looking away. "Fire nation soldiers killed her.“

"I'm sorry Sokka.“ Zuko says sincerely. „My mother also died.“ He says, although he still carries a glimpse of hope that maybe she's alive.

Sokka looks up surprised, but compationate. "How did she die?“ Sokka asks hesitantly.

Zuko dreaded the question as soon as he said that. "I believe she killed my grandfather. She never came back after that.“ Zuko says trying not to think about the aching memory. "She was just gone, without explanation, without funeral. Like she had never existed.“ He says monotonely, not allowing his voice to show true emotions.

Sokka presses his lips together and furrows his eyebrows. "But your dad is the firelord, he could have done something about it right?“

"He didn't care about her. Someone had to take the blame so my father could become firelord.“ He explains.

Sokka's eyes go big in disbelieve. "Spirits I had no idea how crazy the firelord is."

"Hey, my father is not crazy.“ He argues, getting angry about Sokka's accusations. Sokka has no idea about the royal life. He has no right to judge.

"Well, if he's not crazy then he's just an asshole.“ Sokka suggests. Zuko doesn't argue with that.

"What about your father? You said you haven't seen him in years. What man leaves behind kids and women completely alone and unable to defend themselves?“

Zuko says, trying to get back at the watertribe.

"A real man knows where he's needed the most. He had no choice, he had to go fight in a war your family started!“ Sokka defends his father loudly, looking determined to prove Zuko wrong.

Zuko has never seen Sokka look so furious.

"I'm so angry about your stupid ignorance. So angry I would storm out and take the train home.“ He yells, throwing his hands in the air. "But I just noticed I missed the last train.“ He says.

The two boys just look at each other, both squinting their eyes slightly for a few seconds. Until they both burst into laughter.

Sokka knew that he would miss the train if he stayed any longer, he must have stayed on purpose, Sokka may act stupid, but he sure as hell is not.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you sleep in my bed, no matter how cute you look.“ Zuko says, when their laughter dies down a bit. „You could maybe try to sleep on this bench here, if you maybe push-" Zuko stops talking when he notices Sokka's jaw dropping. It takes Zuko a moment to realize what he just said.

"Did you just call me cute?“ Sokka asks, bringing his hand to his mouth, looking shocked. He bursts into laughter again, throwing his hand on the the table, wiping his tears.

Zuko tries to laugh along, but he is too concerned about why he would say something stupid like that.

"Don't worry buddy. I know my handsomeness can be overwhelming sometimes.“ Sokka jokes, gesturing with his hand.

Zuko can't fight the blush building up in his cheeks, he quickly stands up and looks away to conceal his face, but his red ears probably gives it away. Zuko now feels really dizzy, like the alcohol punched him in the face for standing up so quickly. He stumbles a bit around, trying to find his balance again.

"Wow, you're a lightweight it seems.“ Sokka notices, acting as if he wasn't as drunk as Zuko.

"Shut up. Stand up and show me you can walk straight then.“ Zuko demands, sitting down on the floor.

Nothing's easier than that.“ Sokka claims. He stands up slowly and takes a deep breath. "Now watch that.“ He slowly walks across the room, sitting one foot before the other. Almost straight.

"Impressive.“ Zuko admits as Sokka comes running back only to slide on the floor and sit next to Zuko.

"You have to fix your eyes on one spot far away. That does the trick.“ Sokka explains, while smiling proudly.

Sokka sighs and looks at Zuko for a little longer than usually. "You know, you're not as bad as I thought. Zuko.“

Zuko wears a smile, like he did more often lately. „Yeah, you too.“


	11. Chapter 11

Zuko is actually enjoying the time with Sokka, like really, not acting, not being annoyed, he actually did enjoy it.

Sokka is sitting next to Zuko, staring at the ceiling, talking about his trip with the avatar. Zuko laughs about everything, finally hearing the other side to their past.

Then Sokka talks about Yue, who gave her life for the watertribe. Zuko remembers the moon turning red, he remembers fighting Zhao, but he doesn't remember her dying, which must have happened while he left behind Zhao.

"That's rough, buddy.“ He says, almost slapping his forhead, once his words left his lips. What a stupid way to react to this story. Zuko drinks the last bit of wine in his glass, only to notice two bottles are completely empty, leaving one remaining bottle on the table. Sokka also finishes his drink, scanning the room for the bottles.

Zuko's world is spinning around him. He is unable to focus his eyes on a spot, as said spot is floating around.

"Woah, why did I never try alcohol before?“ Sokka asks. "It's amazing. I feel so good.“ Sokka smiles at Zuko, his eyes looking tired.

Zuko feels good, too. But his lack of control concerns him. If anything were to happen now, he couldn't act responsible. If his sister walked through that door, she wouldn't hesitate to kill him, he wouldn't be able to defend himself. Can he still bend? He would need to defend himself, he needs to find out if he has enough control to fight, in case something happens.

Zuko holds out his hand in front of him, producing the smallest flame, concentrating hard to not let it get bigger.

Sokka gasps "Are you crazy? You can't firebend in Ba Sing Se, especially not in this state you're in. Do you want to burn us down?“ Sokka yells, crawling backwards a meter.

Zuko lets the flame go out, looking at Sokka, who's wearing a terrified look.

"Noone sees me in here, the curtains are closed and I can keep the fire controlled, don't worry.“ Zuko attempts.

"Don't worry? I'm sorry I worry about a drunk prince of the enemy nation firebending in the middle of Ba Sing Se.“ Sokka complains angrily.

Zuko rolls his eyes, he just wanted to try it for a moment.

"You really don't know how frightening fire can be to someone that's not from the fire naton, do you?“ Sokka asks, frowning.

Zuko thinks back at the time he was scared of fire, too. When he was a thirteen year old boy, barely alive from the burns that covered half his face. He still won't let anyone touch his scar, knowing it can trigger unwanted emotions and memories.

"I'm sorry, Sokka.“ Zuko finally says, sighing loudly.  
Sokka looks baffled at the genuine, apology.

"What?“ he asks.

"You heard me. I'm not gonna repeat myself.“ Zuko explains, squinting his eyes.

Silence surrounds both of them again, as they just stare at eachother for a while.

"Hey, Zuko.“ Sokka speaks again. „Can I ask you something?“

Zuko gets nervous again, not knowing what Sokka wants to asks. He sounds serious. He looks at Sokka, raising his eyebrows.

"Jet and you.“ He starts, hesitating for a bit before continuing his questionaire. "There's something you both tried to keep a secret. I'm not stupid. I just want to know what it is, you're both hiding something.“

Oh agni, no. What should Zuko say? He's too drunk to come up with something? He can't let Sokka find out about his secret. Zuko's heart starts beating even faster and his breathing becomes unsteady.

"You said it was one sided. Coming from Jet. I remember that. Before Jet-, before he died, Katara could make him remember everything, cancelling all the brainwashing. He said some things about you to me.“ Sokka’s words are sloppy, but he seems sober enough to know what he's talking about.

Zuko tries hard to fight the panic in his chest, but fails miserably. What would his father think if he were to find out his son likes men. What would the fire nation think? How would his uncle react? No, he can't let this facade he spent years building, just break down because of Jet and Sokka.

"I don't know what Jet told you, but he always lies.“ He lied about his feelings, too. Only kissing Zuko to get him to help steal the food. "He wanted to kill me, he would say anything to make you hate me and to ruin my reputation.“ Zuko says, furrowing his eyebrows.

Sokka just sits and watches Zuko closely, as if he is trying to find Zuko slipping, revealing the truth.

"Oh ok.“ Sokka says, looking down. What kind of reaction is that?

Zuko's panicked state slowly dies down, until he's almost calm again. Well as calm as Zuko can get, so usually not calm at all.

Zuko just stares at Sokka again. Why doesn't he say anything? It looks like he's avoiding Zuko's face, looking everywhere except Zuko. Zuko notices how two single strands of hair were hanging down to Sokka's face. He always keeps his hair in a ponytail, wolf's tail he's called it. Having it open, hanging loosely also looks good. No Zuko, don't think that.

"Zuko, do you like guys?“ Sokka asks out of nowhere. Just when Zuko thinks he's safe, Sokka catches him offguard and says that.

Panic entered the room.

"What?“ Zuko asks, shock spreading through every cell of his body. Zuko stands up, not being able to stay seated while his body is entering angst overload.

"Do you like men?“ Sokka repeats, looking Zuko straight in his eyes.

"Why would you think something like that?“

"Just answer the question.“

"Are you crazy? Liking the same gender is forbidden. It's a sin.“

"Not outside the firenation. Answer the question Zuko.“

Sokka stands up, too, walking towards Zuko, never breaking eyecontact.

"It's a sin, no matter the nation.“ Zuko says, gritting his teeth.

"It's not a sin. It's perfectly normal. It's natural. Nothing to be ashamed of.“ Sokka's words reach Zuko's ears, but no his brain.

The walls seem to be closing in and Zuko reaches one of them, bumping into the wall with his back. He stumbles a bit, but manages to regain his balance.

Sokka is right in front of him, only a step away. Why did Zuko let Sokka get into his mind. How can Sokka have this much power over him, just by asking a yes or no question?

The panic is probably written all over Zuko's face, even when he trys to conceal it behind anger and disgust. Why is Sokka getting so close to him? Sokka is standing so close to Zuko, that their bodies almost touch. Zuko has the urge to grab Sokka and kiss him right then and there. He also has the urge to push Sokka away and punch him in the face and never see him again.

Sokka slowly leans in even closer until his face is only inches from Zuko's. Zuko holds his breath.

A smirk apears on Sokka's face. „I knew it. You can't hide it forever Zuko.“ He says.

A punch it is.

Zuko grabs Sokka's chest and pushes him with all his strength, sending him fly across the guest room, landing on his butt.

Zuko stomps over to Sokka, lifting him up by his clothes.

"Listen here. I could easily burn you to a crisp if you try to use this information against me.“ He snarls, furious.

Their eyes meet in an intense stare, almost choking Zuko in the process. How did Sokka look even better up close.

Sokka slowly lifts up his arm, bringing it up to Zuko's face ever so slowly, until it stops close to the right side of his face, hovering above the skin, but not touching it. What is he trying to do? And why did Zuko like it?

Sokka's fingers finally touch Zuko's face, slowly cupping it in his hand. Zuko's brain is screaming, urging to push the other teen away, but this time Zuko doesn't obey. He shuts his thoughts and lets his emotions take over.

Zuko's eyes flicker down to Sokka's lips, not even for a second. It was enough for Sokka to notice. Sokka slowly leans in, closing the gap between them. His lips gently touch Zuko's, so gentle it feels like they're almost not there.

All that can be heard is their excited breathing and the sound of weight being shifted on the floor. Zuko leans in, deepening their kiss. In this special moment the kiss feels right, perfect even. How can this be a sin?  
Zuko abandons all his fears and let's go, concentrating only on Sokka and their kiss. Finally, Zuko feels like himself, not trying to convince himself of being someone he's not.

It's perfect. Until it's not, when Sokka's hand touches Zuko's scar, when he tries to cup Zuko's face in both hands.


	12. Chapter 12

_Zuko is on his knees. He is pleading his father to forgive his mistake. But his father never showed mercy. Zuko knows what comes next, he wants to stand up, he wants to fight, he wants to run. But as always he just looks up to his father who's standing above him. His father's hand reaches out towards him, maybe he can forgive Zuko. But then there's a flame._

_He screams in pain. But this time something is different. It's not his voice screaming, it's someone else's._

Zuko's eyes open in an instant, searching for the source of someone's scream. It takes him a second to find back to reality and when he does, he wishes he was still in his flashback.

Sokka is sitting on the ground on the other side of the room, holding his burned hand and screaming in pain. He can't make out how bad the burns are from where he's standing, but judging from the screams, they are bad.

"Zuko, what happened?“ his uncle asks, as he rushes in, wearing a concerned face. His uncle finds Zuko unharmed and focuses his attention on Sokka.

  
Zuko watches in horror as Iroh kneels down to help the injured water tribe. "Zuko, bring me a cup with cold water, bandages and the herbs from the third drawer." His uncle commands. Zuko goes through the list of needed items again and again in his head, but he doesn't move.

He just watches silently as Sokka's screams turn into whimpers as his uncle puts his hands in cold water. Then his uncle takes them out again and does something different. He bends. Zuko doesn't understand what exactly his uncle is doing, but it looks like it's helping, easing the pain.

"You can heal?“ Sokka asks between grunts as Iroh holds Sokka's hands.

"I can take away some of the heat, the damage done can't be healed by a firebender, but I can prevent the heat from burning even deeper." His uncle explains.

Zuko finally snaps out of his paralyzed state and rushes towards Sokka and Iroh, but his uncle holds up his arm betweem the two boys. Zuko stops, he doesn't understand why his uncle doesn't let him get any closer until he sees Sokka's expression. He's scared of him. He's scared, like he's been back when Zuko hunted them, he should be used to it by now, but this time it crushes Zuko's heart.

Zuko watches as blisters are beginning to form on Sokka's palms. The right hands is completely covered in those angry, red burns, his left hand is okay apart from the tips of his fingers. Zuko looks down on his own hands, confused by what has happened. He burned Sokka, and he has absolutely no memory of it.

The fireprince watches silently as his uncle rubs leaves onto Sokka's hands and then wraps them up with bandages. Noone speaks and it's eating at Zuko. Why doesn't Sokka yell at him? Why doesn't he say anything to him? Anything would be better than silence.

When they are finished, Sokka stands up, looking towards the window, that lets in morning light. "I better get going, I'm sure the earliest train leaves soon.“

"Ask your sister for help, I know she's a skilled healer.“ Iroh suggests as Sokka heads out. Sokka looks at Zuko for a brief second, but leaves instantly.  
Zuko is left alone with his uncle who is wearing a stern expression.

"Uncle, I don't know what happened.“ Zuko says, scared of his uncle's reaction. "It was an accident. I swear.“

"I know, my nephew.“ He looks towards their table where the wine bottles are standing and shakes his head. "I just thought you would be smarter than that.“ He says.

Zuko is filled with guilt. Why did he let all that happen? Why did he let Sokka kiss him? The kiss was a mistake, and the outcome is the best proof for that.

"I believe there's a lot you haven't told me. But for now you should get some sleep.“ Iroh points his hand towards the door and Zuko follows his suggestion, walking back to his room, falling onto his bed.

He is still dizzy from the alcohol, but the recent events sobered him up quickly. He's staring at the ceiling, thinking about Sokka. Sokka would be fine, his sister can heal him, his uncle said. He closes his eyes. Tomorrow he could figure it out.

Just as he almost falls asleep, he remembers that Katara isn't in Ba Sing Se anymore, she won't be able to help Sokka. Sokka is on his way home, where he will be completely alone.

All because of this stupid kiss. Stupid scar. Stupid past. Stupid Zuko.

Zuko buries his face in his hands, just wanting his mind to shut up.


	13. Chapter 13

After a night filled with nightmares and a morning full of headache, Zuko is certain to never drink alcohol ever again. And he's also sure that Sokka probably never shows up again.

Zuko and Iroh are on the train to the first ring, to move into their new home and get the teahouse ready. He's glad that his uncle is busy nonstop, so he wouldn't have to talk with him about the night before.

Zuko looks out the window, watching the city from above, he's wondering how he could find out where Sokka is staying. He may not want to kiss Sokka again, but he wants to at least make sure he's ok and maybe doesn't hate him.

Who is he trying to fool? He couldn't stop thinking about their kiss since it happened. Why did he have to ruin everything?

Maybe after all, there really are people who wouldn't judge Zuko if he actually prefered a male partner. Sokka seems like a guy who wouldn't judge. Sokka seems like a guy that's worth being judged for.

Why did Sokka have to confuse the hell put of Zuko? He thought he had it all under control. He wouldn't ever let his fantasies turn into actions. But then Sokka had to come and make a reality out of innocent thoughts. And now Sokka's gone and Zuko misses him all over again, and it's the worse kind of missing. And he didn't even reach the next trainstation without thinking about him and it sucks.

The tea shop is incredibly popular within the first week. Zuko is always in the shop. He doesn't have much freetime to get lost in his thoughts, in his mistakes. But serving tea isn't the most nerve wrecking job, so he spends every day thinking and daydreaming of Sokka.

At night Zuko lies awake, being kept up by the absence of Sokka's lips on his.

It's been 5 days and no sight of Sokka. Zuko pushes the food on his plate left and right, imagining Sokka's voice calling his name.

"Nephew, aren't you hungry?" Iroh asks concerned.

Zuko shrugs and stays silent, not looking up once.

"Is there maybe something you want to talk about?" His uncle wants to know.

Yes there is a whole lot Zuko wants to talk about. But he can't. He can't say it out loud. He can't let his uncle know, he can't lose the only family he has left.

Zuko shrugs again, still fidgeting with his cutlery and food.

"I thought Sokka would come to see our new tea house. I hoped to see how well his wounds are healing." He continues.

Zuko knows his uncle tries to get him to speak, but Zuko just couldn't and shouldn't. If he talks about Sokka, he might say something he will regret.

"Maybe you could check up on him for me?" His uncle asks, after a fee seconds of silence.

That catches Zuko's attention. "And how would I do that without knowing how to contact him?" Zuko asks, probably sounding too angry and too frustrated.

He looks at his uncle and finds him smiling warmly. "I can give you the address." He suggests.

"What?" Zuko asks unbelieving.

"Do you think I'd let you run off with that boy without knowing where I can find you in case you stay away for too long?" His uncle says, laughing afterwards.

Zuko can't hide the smile that sneaks into his face.

"I think it's not too late for you to go out tonight. I will close the shop in an hour, I can handle the rest of the evening by myself. But make sure you think about what you say beforehand. I know how hotheaded you can be." His uncle suggests, still wearing a genuine, warm smile. Zuko doesn't need to find out how ans when Iroh managed to find out where the Avatar is staying in Ba Sing Se. He is just grateful for his uncle's help.

"I'm happy you found a friend and that you can finally be yourself. Fate surely is a funny thing. Who would have guest you would find a friend in an enemy?" Iroh says and then stands up to search for the address.

Half an hour later, Zuko is standing in front of a house he found by following his uncle's directions.

Zuko tried to ignore that thought, but now that he's standing there he realizes that he may need to tell Sokka about his scar in order for him to understand.

Zuko takes a few minutes to go through what he's going to say. Then he works up the courage to knock on the door.

Then he knocks again.

And again.

Sokka isn't home. It's getting dark, but Sokka isn't home, where could he be? Zuko is frustrated. Did he really think it would be that easy? Zuko knows that everything he touches is damned, so why would it be different with his friendship, or whatever he should call it, with Sokka.

Zuko needs to talk to Sokka, even if it takes him the whole night. Zuko sits down by the door, he's determined to wait for the other boy.

After like ten minutes Zuko starts secondguessing his decision. Maybe he is at the wrong house? Maybe Sokka doesn't even wanna see him.

"Lee?" He hears a familiar voice ask.

Zuko looks up and there he is, Sokka, wearing his stupid expression, where one eyebrow is arched really high.

"Sokka." Zuko stands up, and gulps. Ok showtime, time to apologize properly. ,"Uncle sent me to check up on you?" He starts.

Sokka crosses his arms, seeming to wait for Zuko to continue.

"And i also wanted to come to apologize. I realise that I made a big mistake and I swear I didn't know what I was doing. And I'm also sorry for not helping you, letting uncle do all the work." The words come out like vomit, too fast and not pretty, they leave a bad taste in Zuko's mouth. In his head it made more sense and sounded better overall.

Sokka rolls his eyes. "Do you know how many teashops there are in the first ring?" Sokka asks out of nowhere. "Spoiler alert. Too fucking many." He answers.

Zuko is confused and just looks at Sokka.

"You could have at least told me how the new teahouse is called." Sokka argues "the jasmin dragon, what a great name."

"What?" Zuko asks, not able to follow Sokka's words yet.

"I couldn't find you idiot. I went to dozens of teashops trying to find you." Sokka asks. "And then I get there and your uncle tells me you're here." Sokka says angrily.

"I didn't think you'd even want to see me again." Zuko admits while walking a bit closer to Sokka.

"And yet you came here." Sokka adds.

"And yet I'm here." Zuko repeats. He thinks about making some kid of joke. But figures that wouldn't be fitting.

"You lied." Zuko states. "You said you would let your sister treat your burns."

"Your uncle already took great care of my hands anyways." Sokka explains.

"I'm sorry for burning you." Zuko finally says, bowing slightly. He looks around and adds. "You know, sorry for burning you with the hot tea." He says, making sure to emphasize on the hot tea.

"Let's get inside okay?" Sokka suggests.

Zuko is left to wonder if Sokka already forgave him. 


	14. Chapter 14

Zuko is standing in the rather empty house with Sokka, his heart might jump out of his chest. He had a lot of time to think and he decided it's best to be honest with Sokka. He wants Sokka to be his friend. He wants to explore where their friendship might lead. He doesn't want to hide his feelings and true self anymore.

  
That's what Zuko wants in this very moment. But Zuko knows himself a little bit, he knows that in a minute his intentions and feelings might change. But right now he has the courage to speak the truth and that's why he wants to get it over with before his feelings change again. But how should he start?

"So are you angry at me?“ Zuko asks, kicking around nonexisting rocks.

"Well I'm not angry because you accidently burned me, because you were obviously not doing it on purpose. You looked like you had seen a ghost.“ Sokka explains. "I'm angry because. I don't even know what I'm angry about. I'm not angry, I'm frustrated, so maybe you could just go ahead and explain to me what happened? Oh and while you're at it you could maybe also tell me what you want from me?“

Zuko is overwhelmed with mixed emotions. First of all he's relieved that Sokka's not angry. Second, he's scared of telling Sokka about his scars he's never openly talked about it before cause his uncle always took care of handling the explanation. Lastly, Zuko feels so at home when he looks at Sokka, and it's also kinda scaring how hard he fell for the Watertribe boy.

Zuko stays silent, thinking exactly what to say and how to say it, just like his uncle suggested. He obviously takes a bit too long, as Sokka sighes loudly.

"Am I supposed to read your mind now?“ he asks, throwing his hands in the air.

"No, ok just. I just need to sort out my mind before. I don't want to say the wrong thing.“ Zuko yells, grabbing his hair pulling on it.

"Well you had days to sort out your mind.“ Sokka comments. "Ok I'm gonna help you out. First question: do you remember what happened before you burned me?“

"Yes.“ Zuko gulps. "We kissed.“

"Did you let me kiss you just because you were drunk?“

"No.“

"You enjoyed it?“

"I guess.“

"Do you like me?“

"I don't know. Maybe?“

Sokka rolls his eyes. "Yes or no?“

"Yes.“

Sokka smiles and Zuko blushes.

"Then maybe we can do it again after we sort this out?“

"I think I'd like that. Maybe. I don't know“ Zuko doesn't have a lot of time to think about his answers, he just answers the way that it feels right, no second guessing.

"I'd like that, too.“ Sokka states. "Next question: why did you freak out if you say you like me and you liked the kiss?“ Sokka moves a bit closer to Zuko.

"I'm not entirely sure what triggered it. But I swear I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late.“

"So you just blacked out for a few seconds? Like you didn't realize you were bending?"

Zuko takes a deep breath. He is thinking hard, not sure if he remembers everything correctly. "Well, no I did kinda realize I was bending, but not really. I don't know I just came to myself when I heard your screams.“ Those agonzing screams, they were haunting his ears every chance they got.

"Well. Maybe I could tell you what happened while you were not there.“ Sokka suggests and Zuko just nods his head.

"We were kissing, as you said you remember. And it was all good, but then you just pushed me away and you were hiding your face from me. No offence but you looked like a little kid hiding from their parents after breaking something important.“

Ouch, Sokka’s interpretation skills were on point. Apart from fear and guilt, Zuko now is also filled with embarrassment.

"And I tried to talk to you, but you didn't even hear me, you just mumbled words I couldn't understand. So naturally I tried to help you and touched your shoulders. Bad mistake I know now. You shot a flame right towards my face, I'm just glad that I reacted fast enough and shielded it with both my hands.“ Sokka explains, holding up his hands for Zuko to look at.

Zuko buries his face in his hands. It's not easy for him to listen to Sokka's experience.

"Next thing I know, uncle was by my side and soothed the burns somehow. You were just standing there, doing nothing. And you didn't do anything to help me. And then you came over, but you were just standing around again, and that's about all you did. And then I left and waited for the train for like an hour.“

Zuko spent so much time wishing he was a better firebender, better than his sister, better than at least someone in his family. But for the first time he wished he couldn't bend fire at all. Everything he does is hurt the people he loves just because he can't control his emotions. Stupid Zuko.

"Sokka I'm so sorry. I've never been so sorry. You have to believe me.“ There's so much more waiting to be said, but Zuko can't say anything else. "Uncle gave me a cream for your burns and new bandages, I can help you take care of the burns, that's the least I could do.“ Zuko explains.

Zuko can tell that Sokka is still waiting for an explanation for Zuko's reaction, but maybe he could take a look at the damage he caused first.

"Ok fine.“ Sokka says, gesturing towards a table with four chairs.

Both boys sit down on two chairs next to eachother. Zuko takes out all the items his uncle gave him for the burns and sets them down on the table.

Sokka holds out his hands for Zuko to work on them. Zuko closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before touching Sokka's hands. The feeling of bandages wrapped around aching burns just seem too familiar to him. Zuko slowly starts taking off the bandages, starting with Sokka's left arm. He takes is time, being as gentle as possible, knowing how he dreaded changing the bandages on his eye.

As the bandages come of Zuko inspects the hand closely, his fingers are red and the skin is peeling off around the big blisters. Next, Zuko takes care of the bandages on Sokka's right hand. The inner layer of the clothes are sticking to Sokka's skin, making Sokka groan in pain when Zuko peels it off Sokka's palm.  
Zuko stands up to wet one of the towels in a bucket of water that's standing in the kitchen. He gently presses it down, washing all the dried herbs off Sokka's hands. After that he takes the ointment and slowly applies plenty of it on the damaged skin.

"You should have put on ointment earlier on.“ Zuko states, concentrated on the process.

"It's not like anyone helped me over the past few days.“ Sokka defends himself.

"I know. But from now on you should apply it every day until it's healed, you don't want to get worse scars.“

"Well, scars can be sexy. I could tell people how I saved innocent people and got burned by some evil firebender.“ Sokka jokes, but the whole topic doesn't entertain Zuko as much.

"Scars are ugly and usually nothing to be proud of.“ Zuko simply answers, shutting Sokka up.

Zuko finishes wrapping Sokka's hands in bandages again, taking his time while wrapping each finger on their own.

"Does it hurt a lot?“ he asks hesitantly.

"Nah, I'm good. I've had much worse pain.“ Sokka states proudly. "Thanks for taking care of it.“ He adds, smiling.

"Do you wanna know how I got my scar?“ Zuko says before his courage leaves him again.

"Does it have something to do with you freaking out?“ Sokka asks, raising his eyebrows.  
Zuko nods in response.

"To be honest I thought it was some kind of training accident for the longest time. The crazy fireprince that was overestimating himself while doing his fire magic, accidently burning his own face.“ Sokka jokes, lightning up the mood a tiny bit.

Zuko blows air out of his nose, like he was laughing.

"Well it was no accident.“ He explains.

"Figured so.“

"It happened when I was 13. Before I got banished.“  
Sokka pays close attention, not interrupting Zuko anymore.

"I attended a war meeting. Some general suggested sacrificing a whole troop, to gain advantage against the earthkingdom.“

Sokka gasps, but stays silent.

"I didn't agree and shared my thoughts. But it was no right for me to speak up. So then I got challenged to an Agni Kai for speaking out of turn.“

"Wait what's an agni kai?“

"It's a fight, one on one, between two firebenders. It ends when one can't fight anymore, so either bad injuries or death.“

"So because you spoke out of turn, because you didn't want innocent people to die, you had to fight the general?“

"That's what I also thought when I got ready to fight. But it was the firelord's war room, so it was him I disrespected. I had to fight my father. Of course I refused to fight him. Is begged for forgiveness on my knees."

Zuko takes a small break, to calm the panic that's already settling in his stomach and throat.

"He taught me a lesson. He said the pain would help me understand my mistake. He burned me. When I woke up I was already on a ship on it's way out of the nation, with the message to only come back when I have the Avatar.“

Zuko tries to keep the details as little as possible. He finds Sokka's face red, he looks shocked.

"That's why you were so crazy to get Aang.“ Sokka realizes gasping.

"He was my only chance to get back home. To regain my honor and love from my father.“ Zuko says bitterly. He knows that his father didn't want him back and that his father wouldn't love him like a father should, even if he did capturethe avatar. But still he was willing to do anything to have a chance to go home, at least until he found reasons not to.

"But you said you were thirteen. That doesn't make sense. We found Aang only months ago. The Avatar was supposed to be dead when you were thirteen. Unless you're only 14, that doesn't add up. Hang on, are you 14?“

"It's been three years.“ Zuko says.

"So your father sent you on a mission, not knowing if you could ever fulfill your task? You do realize that he probably knew what he was doing.“

Zuko bites down on his lip, he knows that. He just never wanted to admit it, but the thought crossed his mind several times over the past 3 years.  
Sokka leans back on the chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"Wow, that's a lot.“ He says.

"What?“

"That's a lot to take in. I knew the firelord was an asshole, but that?“

"It was to teach me respect."

"It was to get rid of you obviously.“

"He would have killed me off if that was his plan.“

"But it still was wrong. Respect can be taught without burning your son's face.“

Zuko remains silent. He can feel the anger in him, he urges to prove Sokka wrong, to justify his father's actions. But he knows Sokka's right.

"So that's why you reacted that way? Because I kissed you or what?“ Sokka asks confused after taling everything in.

"Because you touched it. You touched my scar.“

"Oh.“

"Yeah.“

"So no touching the scar. Got it. Anything else you need to tell me before I can kiss you?“

"I guess that's all. Wait, what?“ Zuko asks confused after realizing what Sokka just said.

"I like you. You like me. We both like kissing.“ Sokka reasons.

Zuko's face turns dark red again.

"Yes I do like you, I don't understand why, but i do. But I don't know if we should do that.“ Zuko argues, knowing that two boys kissing is frowned upon, also outside the firenation.

"It's not hurting anybody, if we both want it. Unless you burn me again.“ Sokka tries. "You're also the first guy I ever kissed and I'm confused, too. But I’m not confused about how it felt, because it felt good. And I don't care about what anyone else thinks. It's time to accept those kind of things anyways.“

Zuko almost tells him that Sokka is actually the second guy, but decides against it, considering it was Jet.

"So what do you suggest? We just ignore our feelings for eachother until we lose them? Is that your plan?“ Sokka asks.

Well, that has been his plan before.

"No, I don't know what I want.“ Zuko admits.

"You said you don't plan on going back to your homophobic nation, so what's the big deal? I've seen gay couples in Ba Sing Se, noone cares.“

"I don't even know if I am like that. I could be just confused.“

Sokka rolls his eyes. "Then let's be confused together.“ Sokka says. "You came here, because you care about me. You wouldn't have come if you didn't wish for something to happen between us.“

"Can you please shut up for just a moment, Sokka?“ Zuko yells, not being able to concentrate.

"What are you thinking about? Don't try to deny what we both know.“ Sokka urges, leaning towards Zuko, touching his thigh. ,"Look at me. Please“ Sokka says, waiting for Zuko to look up.

Zuko doesn't look at Sokka, the walls look so much more interesting right now. They can give Zuko an empty canvas to collect his thoughts. Zuko wants to kiss Sokka, no matter who he tries to fool. But his brain tells him to leave and never see Sokka again. Zuko knows that reacting out of emotion almost got him killed several times, so he should be focusing on his brain. But Sokka looks so good, and his voice sounds so inviting and his lips. If only Zuko could steal a short glance at Sokka's lips again.

Zuko finally turns towards Sokka. He knows what he wants.

He looks into Sokka's eyes, realizing how close Sokka's face already is to his.

Zuko feels a smile appearing on his face, he can't even hide it. Is that what being in love really feels like? Not being able to hide smiles? If that's love than Zuko never wants to stop loving.

After moments of just staring and smiling, Sokka kisses Zuko softly. It feels different to their drunken kiss, it feels perfect. Zuko choses to ignore his brain yelling at him, demanding to push Sokka away. He focuses on what he feels, and what he feels is being god damn happy.


	15. Chapter 15

"Where do we go from here?“ Sokka wants to know when Zuko is standing in front of the door, ready to leave. That's a good question. Zuko and Sokka both like eachother. They spent the last hour kissing. Zuko can't go home to his nation. That's all facts. So what would be the next logical step?

"Um. I don't know.“ Zuko admits.

"Are we together or?“ Sokka asks hesitantly.

Zuko isn't ready to tell everyone about this. He doesn't know if he will ever be ready actually.

"Or we could just keep this between us for now. I don't know how Katara, Aang and Toph would react.“ Sokka suggests, holding his hand to his chin.

"I’m also not sure if I want uncle to know about this.“ Zuko adds.

"But we will meet again, right?“ Sokka smiles sheepishly.

"You showed up almost every day in the past weeks, I never had a say in that. So what makes you think my opinion matters now?“ Zuko says sarcastically.

"Come on, you know what I mean. I mean do this again.“ Sokka is frantically pointing between the two.

Zuko smiles at Sokka "Yes.“

"Ok so see you tomorrow then. I will come to the shop once I finished my meetings with the earthking.“ Sokka says, also smiling, it comes out more a question than a statement.

"Ok. Bye.“ Zuko waves, not sure how to properly say goodbye. How do friends say goodbye after kissing for a significant amount of time?

"Bye.“ Sokka responds, also waving awkwardly.

When the door closes behind Zuko he leans against it for a brief moment and takes a deep breath. Who would have imagined this happening back when Sokka first walked into the teahouse. Definately not him.

Zuko hears the lock of the door again, but of course he's too slow to react. The door he's leaned against opens, resulting in him losing his balance. He lands on his back and looks up at Sokka, who's wearing a smirk, looking down at the firenation prince.

Zuko starts laughing and Sokka joins in. Everything seems so absurd, but also perfectly easy and logical. He can't remember when he could last laugh about stupid things like that.

Zuko stands up and dusts off his trousers.

Sokka watches him, still laughing and then he clears his throat. "I just wanted to say goodbye in the right way.“ Sokka blushes and gives Zuko a quick kiss before shutting the door again.

Zuko's smile doesn't leave his face until he‘s home where he tries hard to hide behind his usual unbothered expression.

"Did you have a nice evening nephew?" His uncle asks upon his arrival at their new apartment.

Zuko closes the door to his room, not wanting his uncle to see the blush that creeps up on his face by just thinking about his evening. But he opens it again for a few seconds. "It was nice.“ And then he shuts the door again and leaves it that way.

Everything will be alright. For now they can spend their time together. Once the Avatar comes back to Ba Sing Se, Zuko will have to make some important decisions, but for now he can forget about that and concentrate on the present only.


	16. Chapter 16

Zuko doesn't even realize how bad his hands are shaking, until one of the customers complains rudely about it. Why are his hands shaking so bad? Why does it feel like something bad is about to happen? Or is he just excited for something good to happen? The emotion he feels is unknown to him and he can't make it stop.

If he just tries to think about Sokka he knows there is a blush on his face and he can feel his heartbeat speed up. How is Sokka doing that to him without being there?

The day goes by fast, while waiting tables. Every minute that passes is one minute closer to when Sokka finally shows up. He needs more time to think, but he also needs Sokka to hurry up cause he feels like suffocating without him around.  
His uncle might have already noticed that something is wrong with Zuko.

"Nephew, you seem a bit confused today.“ His uncle points out.

"What? I'm fine.“ Zuko answers quickly looking up from the sink where he's washing the dishes.  
His uncle doesn't say anything, just watching him. It takes Zuko an awfully long period of time to realize he has just poured out the fresh tea and put dirty dishes on the serving board.

"Maybe you want to take a break?“ his uncle tries, smiling compassionately.

Zuko shakes his head no and continues serving tea, trying to push his nervousness away.

Everytime a new customer walks in, Zuko is expecting to see blue clothes. Until it's late afternoon and still no sign of Sokka. No need for Zuko to worry, why would he worry? Sokka is busy at war meetings with the earthking, no time for teaslurping.

"Lee, I need your help.“ The beautiful voice breaks through the customer's annoying gossip like lightning through the dark.

Sokka’s face screams horror and worry and Zuko wants to do anything for Sokka to wear a smile instead.

"Can you come with me?“ Sokka asks all serious.  
Uncle Iroh nods understanding. The two boys leave the tea house instantly and Sokka leads Zuko to an empty backstreet.

"Sokka what's going on?“ Zuko asks worriedly.

"The firenation is here. They are in the palace already.“ Sokka explains, leaving no space between each word.  
That can't be true. They couldn't possibly have gotten in. "Why do you think that?“

"When I was at the earthking's palace I heard two of the kyoshi warrior talk secretly. They said they are from the fire nation and that they want to capture Aang once he comes back here. And they talked about your sister.“

Zuko just needs to hear her name to make his body fill with anxiety. His sister is in Ba Sing Se?

"Did they see you?“ Zuko wants to know. Azula never makes mistakes. If Azula is here, that means Mai and Ty Lee must be here too. Maybe it was a mistake after all and they still think no one found out yet. Ty Lee always talked too much.

"They didn't see me. Noone knows they are not Kyoshi warriors except me and well you now.“ Sokka explains, a bit calmer than before.

Zuko calms down a bit, too. His sister has no idea he is here. She has no reason to expect him here in Ba Sing Se. He is safe.

"Are you sure noone saw you or followed you here?“

Sokka nods. "I'm certain. They didn't see me.“

Zuko takes a relieved breath. Since his childhood Azula has always been one of the people Zuko fears the most in this world.

"We need to warn Aang and Katara and Toph.“ Sokka explains. "But I don't know how.“ He admits, hiding his face behind his hands.

"We can send them messages, which will be expensive to get them to them safely, but you can tell them when and where to meet, outside of Ba Sing Se. We should also leave the city once we sent the messages.“ Zuko suggests immeadiately.

"But shouldn't I warn the king?“ Sokka wants to know.

"If you're right and Azula is behind this. Then there is no chance to warn anyone. Our only chance is to flee.“ Zuko explains with frowned eyebrows.

"But Aang is at the eastern air temple, there's no way the message will reach him.“ Sokka sighs, throwing his hands in the air. "They probably also already know about the invasion. My plan is ruined.“ He adds, even more devastated.

Zuko doesn't know what to say to cheer Sokka up. There's no way to warn Aang, all they can do is leave the city before Azula finds them.

Sokka stays silent for a while, obviously thinking hard about something. "I know it.“ He finally speaks up, catching Zuko's full attention. "We will send a message to Katara. Aang won't come here without her anyways. Toph will probably be back soon, she actually only met her mother, so we don't have to worry about her, we can all leave the city together then and meet Katara and Aang once Aang is finished with his training.“

Zuko is curious about finding out what training Aang does at the eastern air temple. It's not like there are any airbenders to train him. Zuko knows that, he checked.

Sokka takes Zuko's hand in his gently and looks around the street. "Thank you Zuko.“ He smiles at Zuko, looking far less panicked.

Zuko would be blushing, if he didn't just realize that no sound was coming from the main street. He hasn't seen anyone walk by for at least a minute.  
Zuko narrows his eyes, looking past Sokka, who watches Zuko confused.

Both boys know something is wrong and grab their weapons, but before they can do anything they are surrounded by Dai Li agents.

Upon closer inspection Zuko realizes that they are locking every possibility to get away. But they are just standing, observing, not attacking.  
He can see Sokka taking a fight stance from the corner of his eye and does too.

Within seconds a single rock is being launched at Sokka's arms, cuffing them behind his back. No cuffs for Zuko. He can feel the tingling tension in the air as he looks at Sokka's tightly clenched jar.

"Oh Zuzu.“ Zuko’s eyes go wide at the familiar voice.  
How she only needs to say two words to make Zuko's breath hitch. "The eastern air temple. Interesting" She is wearing her typical evil smirk.

"You finally did something for your nation. I'm so proud of you.“ Azula talks slowly, calmly even, but every word is drenched in poison, poison that Zuko learned to detect.

She looks at Sokka. "I gained the king's trust, while you did with the peasents.“ Zuko just listens closely, being frozen in his spot.

"Conquering Ba Sing Se was fairly easy.“ She looks at her nails as if what she was saying wasn't important. "But unfortunately none of the king's soldiers and servants could tell me where the Avatar was. I must have missed him by a day.“ She says, still looking at Sokka, walking closer to the two boys.

"Without you I would never have been able to get this information Zuko.“ Of course she knew that Sokka spotted them at the palace, of course she followed Sokka here. Zuko inhales sharply as he realizes that, gaining an evil smirk from his sister. She looks betweem the two and her expression changes to something that is even more evil.

"I had already given up on you, brother. And then you come up with this brilliant plan.“ She says, halting right in front of the two.

"Zuko?“ Sokka asks, nervousness written all over his face and words.

"Should I tell the peasent how you settled down in Ba Sing Se, only to report to the fire nation. How you gained his trust only to get all the information I needed in order to track down the Avatar. Right Zuko?“ Zuko understands the words, but he doesn't understand what Azula is talking about.

She looks at Zuko. "Once we have the Avatar, we can finally go back home.“ She says softly, almost sincirely. Why would she say all that? Was she offering Zuko to come back home? Her face is soft, unlike her usual cruel expression.

"Tell me that's not true.“ Sokka’s voice snaps Zuko out of his inner turmoil. He needs to find a way to get out of this situation. To get Sokka to safety. To get them all to safety.

His uncle. "Where is uncle?“ Zuko knows that they tracked Sokka to the jasmine dragon.

"Oh you mean the tea making excuse of a member of the royal family?“ she asks with disgust in her voice, teasing Zuko. "Well, he's alright for now.“ She says briefly, not adressing Zuko's concerned face.

Zuko doesn't know how to react, he counts the opponents but stops at 15. Azula alone is already a force too strong for the two. There's no way he can help Sokka, he can only try to help himself now.  
"So? What do you say Zuzu?“ She asks, as confident as always.

Zuko can feel Sokka's pressured look on him, but won't look at him. He needs to do this. It's the only way to get Azula's trust. Of course she made it look like it was all a plan and Sokka couldn't trust Zuko to make sure he has noone left if he did decide to betray her.

He takes deep breath before speaking. "Do you think father will accept me if we bring the Avatar with us?“

"Zuko, he wants you back home. That's why he sent me. You know the Avatar the best, I need you to help me capture him“ She says softly.

Azula always lies.

"I'm gonna help you.“  
Azula's smile widens, she got exactly what she wanted and Zuko's heart is aching.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update. The story kinda wasn't as appealing to continue for me anymore. I didn't know how to continue, how to get to the point where I can get to the parts I already have in my head. But i picked it up again as the scenes that made me come up with it didn't even happen yet and it would be a shame if i just kept replaying these scenes in my head at night again and again until i forget them. Its weird cause i never can plan out everything until i write it down. And when i write it down the story always just takes its own way, never the way i had planned it for months because writing isnt like imagining.
> 
> I feel like the story needs to find its way back to the canon timeline and im thinking about 3 different ways to do that and all of them hurt and i guess i will decide once i continue writing.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this fic, it means the world to me.
> 
> Oh and sorry that this chapter is so short.

"I'm gonna help you“ The lie rolls off Zuko's tongue so easily. Almost as if it wasn't a lie at all. As if Azula was telling the truth and Zuko had been on her side all along.

Immediately after speaking the words, Azula nods to her Dai Li helpers and they are taken underground in an instant. When Zuko's eyes get used to the darker environment Sokka is gone and Zuko already regrets his decision.

"Where did they take him?“ he asks his sister.

"The watertribe? I don't know. He gets locked up somewhere. We know where the avatar is, there's no use for him anymore.“ Azula simply explains.

Zuko fights back the urge to react to her words. Inside he's boiling with anger and doubt whether this will turn out right. Outside Zuko just nods and follows her through dark corridors that remind him of the tunnels where they freed Appa.

"What's the plan?“ Zuko asks when he's next to her. Zuko tries to sound relaxed, but just the slightest change of Azula's mimic makes Zuko fear for his life. It makes him realize how much Azula has changed to resemble their father to every detail of her behavior.

"What do you think? We are gonna conquer the capitol of the earth kingdom, get the Avatar and return home.“ Azula says. she talks about it as if had planned every detail, knowing there's no way she'll fail because, and Zuko knows that, she never does.  
"Of course we will also bring uncle with us. I'm sure father will be delighted to see his traitor brother.“ She adds, waiting for a reaction from Zuko.

She's just waiting for an outburst, for a mistake like a hungry dog waiting for its owner to let a piece of meat fall. Only that Azula isn't a dog and she's the one in charge.

They finally reach a dead end where they are earthbended upwards into a fancy looking room.

"If you excuse me now. I have a king to throw off his throne. You will have some time to rest. You will need it.“ Azula smirks and then is gone in an instant. Zuko is being guided by 4 Dai Li agents, eyes glued on him always. He is led to a big room that reminds him of his home.

As soon as he's alone in the room he sinks to the floor slowly. "What do I do now?“ he mumbles as tears finally form in his eyes. All the emotion he's been burying inside for the past 20 minutes come crashing down on him. There's no way to save Sokka or his uncle. He isn't sure if he can even save himself.

Did Azula really mean it? Does she need him? Does she want him to come back home? What is her plan? Should he just go along with it or try to sabotage her plans? Why did he have to meet Sokka and why did it change everything? All he wanted, all he's been working towards for 3 long years, finally so close he can almost grab it. But now everything changed. Zuko knows that it's not what will make him happy. He can only be happy with his uncle and with Sokka by his side.

Zuko knows he isn't able to help them now and he certainly won't be able to if he rebels against his sister. He needs to focus and come up with a plan. As long as Azula thinks he's on her side he has an advantage. As long as she thinks she has him wrapped around her finger he can figure it all out. He has a chance. He will see Sokka again and they will be free, even if it means Sokka will have to think Zuko was lying and pretending even longer.


	18. Chapter 18

Zuko must have fallen asleep when it got dark because when he hears Azula's voice he is startled awake.

  
"Did you get some rest?“ She asks. Her voice sounds sympathic, but Zuko knows better than to believe her tone. She doesn't wait for an answer.

"While you had time to sleep I put the earthking into a prison cell. Oh and of course I got another prisoner as well.“ She steps aside to reveal their uncle standing behind her, hands kept in place with earth cuffs.

  
Zuko can't conceal his shocked and worried face as he stands up quickly to get closer. "Uncle!“ he calls out, but bites his tongue instantly. His uncle doesn't look up at Zuko. Zuko's heart stings at the sight. Iroh's eyebrows are furrowed, but he doesn't look angry, he just looks disappointed, which is worse.

  
"What will happen to him?“ he asks concerned, trying to read Azula's expression.

"For now we need to lock him up until we have the Avatar. Then we can travel home with him as our prisoner. Don't worry, he won't mess with your mind anymore.“ Azula answers, every word she speaks is like a punch in the face.

Zuko needs to fix this situation. He can't let his uncle get hurt. In the room are 4 earthbenders and Azula. If he manages to free his uncle, maybe they could flee together. He knows what his uncle is capable of. Zuko could do that. He could attack Azula, catch her off guard. But why won't he move? He has to do something, but it feels like he's paralyzed.

"Let's go.“ She orders and the Dai Li agents promptly turn around and leave, followed by Azula spinning around, too. Zuko isn't sure whether he should follow her and hesitates until she confirms his thoughts by nodding towards where she's walking.

Zuko follows Azula down stairs until they arrive back down in the tunnels. They don't talk and the silence and each step further down makes Zuko sicker. Every corner they pass is another challenge if he tried to flee.

"Mai will be happy to see you again.“ Azula says in a mocking tone. But her slight soft smile makes it almost seem as if she's genuine. "But first we need the Avatar, so you can officially be accepted back at home. Father will be happy to see you after all those years.“ She continues, looking ahead, but stealing glimpses of Zuko's reaction.

Zuko once again is caught up in memories and dreams that had been following him since he left his nation. Dreams of finally coming home, living as the crown prince, being heir to the thrown. If Azula really wants him back, does that mean she actually likes him? Zuko was convinced she was a monster without empathy. But now she seems like his little sister again. Worrying about him.

Maybe after all, that's where he belongs.  
There’s just one small step keeping him from achieving his goal, that same small step that has been keeping him from going home for the past three years. A twelve year old boy who cares about friendship and playing games. But Azula knows what she's doing. This time they're gonna get him.

"What is your plan for capturing the Avatar?“ he asks Azula.

She looks at him with a sly smile, the one she always wears when she gets what she wants.

"Well, troups are gonna arrive in Ba Sing Se in two days, until then I need to stay here and keep everything under control. I can't just travel to the other side of the world to kill the Avatar.“ She starts explaining.

Kill? Zuko almost jumps at the word kill. She wouldn't kill a young boy, right? The plan is to capture him. Killing him would mean there would be a new avatar. She must mean something else, although she never makes mistakes.

"And we don't know when the Avatar will be returning. So we will just have to get him to come here on his own.“ She says.

"And how will we get him to come here?“ Zuko asks unpatiently when she doesn't continue explaining her plan.

"Your job will be to travel to the air temple and talk to the avatar. You're gonna tell him, we have his friend here. I'm sure he won't hesitate and I will be waiting for him.“ She finally explains, wearing her smile.

"He's not gonna believe me.“ The older sibling complains annoyed.

"Well, that's where our little prisoner comes in handy. You see, I thought he's no use anymore, but turns out he's a valuable prisoner.“ She starts. Both siblings stop at a dead end of the tunnel and Azula faces him fully.

"You're gonna take something from him that the avatar recognizes. And then you're gonna take it with you. Simple as that. I'm sure you can do that.“

As soon as Azula finishes talking Zuko feels her hand on his back, pushing him forward. As he stumbles the earth before him opens up, letting him fall right through the floor into a hole.

Zuko shouts until his hands and feet land on the ground and he slides down an earth wall until he is finally on solid ground.

He looks around the chamber, he's in. There's no light from outside, only glowing chrystals and dirt. And then he spots something, or more like someone else, Sokka.

He's sitting just a couple of meters away and is looking at Zuko. His expression screams emotions, but it's hard for Zuko to read them. When he's studying his face he's met with Confusion, surprise, anger, sadness, frustration and maybe a glimpse of hope, too.

"Zuko?“ Sokka asks, standing up abruptly.  
Why is Zuko in here with Sokka? Could they flee together? Right. He has a mission. Sokka is just helping him get closer to his dream, his dream of getting home.

Zuko looks Sokka up and down. He needs something to confirm that they have him captured. His eyes dart around until they stop at Sokka's throat. His necklace. Judging from Katara's reaction when Zuko found her necklace, this one must be important for Sokka too. And more importantly, it must be unique, only Sokka has it.

"Zuko, tell me what's going on? Why are you in here with me? Are you their prisoner now, too?“ he asks, his voice sounding broken, but hopeful. And are those tear stains?

Zuko honestly just wants to help Sokka, break him out of this hole. But he knows he can't help him alone. It would get both of them captured or even worse. There's no way to save Sokka. He can only save himself, by being who he always wanted to be. A loyal son.

"I need your necklace.“ Zuko simply says.

"You- You what now?“ Sokka wants to know. Stopping in front of Zuko.

"I need it. So I can get Aang to get here.“ He explains dryly.

"To get him here to break me out of here?“ Sokka suggests. His voice going into a higher pitch.

"So I can capture him and go back home and be a prince again.“ Facts, Zuko needs to keep to facts, no room for emotions.

"Are you kidding me?“ Sokka asks, sounding more serious again.

"Just give it to me okay?“ Zuko asks, sighing.  
Sokka isn't moving. His face does, though. He's looking angrier by the second, while Zuko just tries to keep it cool and push his own emotions away as best as he can.

"So it's true. You never changed. You were pretending this whole time?“ the watertribe boy asks unbelieving.

Zuko doesn't answer. He wasn't pretending, even if he wished he was. Is he pretending now? Zuko can't seem to know the difference anymore. He's just acting the way he's expected to act. 

"Answer me at least!“ Sokka pleads furiously.

"I’m not here to defend myself. I just need your necklace and then I'm gonna leave. Sokka please don’t make it worse for you, just give it to me.“

Sokka doesn't seem to care if he's making it worse.  
"Then say it. Tell me that you planned all of this. That all I ever was for you was a bait!“ He calls out, stepping closer.

Zuko just wants to tell Sokka he has a plan. That they will get out of here together. But he can't because here's no plan. There is no way. Zuko stays silent, pressing his lips into a thin line.

Rumbling noises beside them catch both their attentions. Azula appears out of nowhere and crosses her arms, looking at Zuko.

"Zuko, if you could just hurry up a tiny bit.“ She demands.

Zuko looks back to Sokka when he hears him move. The watertribe boy quickly steps closer to Zuko and Zuko almost thinks that Sokka will finally give him the necklace. However, as soon as Sokka's fist is raised and thrown directly in his direction, Zuko realizes that maybe this would get harder than expected.

Sokka lets out an angry cry as he directs his punch at Zuko. There's no time for Zuko to react and Sokka's fist meets Zuko's right side of his face, making him stumble backwards.

Zuko has no time to catch up as Sokka already stepped closer and grabs Zuko's shirt, pushing him down.

"Sokka, stop it. I don't wanna hurt you.“ Zuko screams right after his back hits the stone floor. Sokka is sitting on his stomach, pushing him down. Just when Zuko thinks Sokka has given up when he stalls for a moment, another fist is thrown in his face, this time it meets his jaw on the left side. Zuko calls out in pain and tries to shield his face. The punch hurts more than expected and will leave an ugly bruise.

Zuko prepares for another hit, but instead feels a flame thrown towards them. Sokka quickly jumps away to dodge the flame.

The source of the flame, Azula, speaks up. "Zuko what are you doing? You let him bruise you? Just fight him already, we don't have time for this.“ She demands. Azula gets into a fighting position and turns to Sokka. "You really want to fight us? You will regret this decision!“ she growls, ready to shoot another ball of fire.

Zuko looks between the two, hesitating. He can't let Azula burn Sokka. What can he do? She's stronger than him. He can't fight her.

Zuko decides to punch a small flame, directing it at Sokka. He makes sure the flame dies down in front of Sokka, making it hardly touch him. Zuko just hopes that it looks like a real flame from Azula’s perspective so she will think that Zuko actually burned Sokka's hands right now. Now he relies on Sokka's reaction, if he doesn't play along Azula won't hesitate to burn Sokka. Even worse, she could find out that Zuko just tried to keep Sokka out of harm's way and fight him, too.

Sokka quickly defends his face from the flames with his already burned hands and screams when the flame is supposed to hit him. Zuko did burn Sokka before, maybe he can use that accident now without letting Sokka get hurt again.

The flame is just hot and close enough to warm up Sokka's shielding hands as it vanishes too early. Warm enough to hurt already burned skin just a bit.

Sokka stumbles and lands on his butt. He quickly looks at his palms confused, not acting the way Zuko has planned.

Azula will know. Sokka needs to act along. Zuko can feel Azula’s gaze on them.

"Try punching me again with those burns.“ Zuko shouts quickly, trying to sound content with this situation.  
Thankfully Sokka gets the cue and joins in on the show. He starts screaming out in pain, holding his hand with the worse injuries in the other.

Zuko looks towards Azula, who is smiling evil. She seems to believe the burns are fresh. Zuko lets out the breath he's been holding. He gained her trust and Sokka is unharmed.

As Sokka's acted screams of pain get silent turning into mere whimpers Zuko reaches towards Sokka's necklace. This time Sokka obeys and doesn't fight when Zuko reaches for it. All the anger that's been written over Sokka's face has vanished. All that is left when their eyes meet for a split second is hurt.

Zuko pulls off the necklace in a quick motion and turns to Azula. "Let's get the Avatar here.“ He says confidently as he walks towards his sister. Her smile has disappeared, but returns when he says that.

They both get bended out of the hole, no time to look back and Zuko is left to wonder whether this was the last time he saw Sokka. If Sokka knows that his feelings for him were true. He's feeling sick to his stomach, but he knows he has to do this. He has no other choice, right? If only he had never met that watertribe boy here in Ba Sing Se.


	19. Chapter 19

Zuko hurts. Everything hurts.

He is following Azula around the palace while she brags about her plan. But all Zuko can concentrate on is the pain in his face and the pain in his heart.

He wants to be happy. He wants to want this. But everything feels wrong and his mind seems disconnected from his body. While his body is walking along his sister and his ears register her commands, his brain is occupied with decisions. Decisions he can't seem to make.

Sokka. Uncle Iroh.

Could he even be happy without them? Is there a way to save them?

He could find the avatar and come back with him together to fight his sister. But the avatar probably won't believe him if he gets there with a whole crew of firenation soldiers.

"Mai and Ty Lee will acompany you on your trip to the air temple." Azula states right when Zuko spots the two girls.

"Zuko! It's nice to see you!" Ty Lee beams and throws her hands up ready to trap him in a hug.

Mai on the other hand just looks away, meeting his eyes only for a moment. She doesn't look as bored and angry as usually, so maybe even she is happy that Zuko is here.

It's just like the time when they all were really young. When he still had a mother, when his father loved him and when war was just a word for them.

But even those warm memories can't keep Zuko's thoughts from Sokka and uncle Iroh. He knows that they are the only thing that matters.

He was happy for a brief moment to see his old friends, being on the same side finally. But now he wonders how he could make a plan with the avatar without being paralyzed by Ty Lee or being stabbed by a knive from Mai. And now he has to betray not only his sister and his entire nation, he has to betray 2 of his only friends, too. Is the universe maybe trying to tell him to chose his nation instead?

Azula leaves the three of them alone while they get ready for their mission.

Focus. He needs to focus. Focus on something. The pain on his cheek. Focus on the person he loves who is kept in a dark cave thinking their love was never real. Zuko closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Mai asks concerned once she is standing next to him, close enough to see the bruise that's forming.

No he's not. He needs to be decicive now. Although his heart already made a decision, his brain still seems to switch sides everytime he tries to think.

But that's okay. Because he has a long journey before him. A journey to the airtemple. He can decide on the way there, right?

"What was that?" Ty Lee asks when a loud noise fills the air. It sounds like the cave around them is collapsing.

Without another warning the two girls are trapped on earth around them. Once again Zuko is the one who isn't trapped and Mai and Ty Lee's confused faces look just the way Sokka's did when they got trapped.

"Zuko. Where is Sokka?" Zuko's eyes widen when the familiar voice of the last airbender reach his ears. He's here.

"Aang!" Katara's voice seems to carry some kind of secret message because Aang's relaxed pose turns into a fighting stance again.

Zuko turns around fully to face Aang, Katara and Toph. "Zuko?" Aang asks again, slightly nervous.

"I told you we can't trust him! He is on their side. We need to find Sokka!" Katara argues.

Zuko could say something or he could do something. But he's frozen in his spot again. Seems like the decision needs to be done now.

There are Dai Li agent coming from all around them. He has seen Toph fight them without breaking a sweat. They can do this. They can win against his sister. He can be on the winner side for once.

No one moves as everyone just waits for Zuko to answer. All eyes are glued on him. Even the Dai Li's.

All he can think of is his uncle. His uncle wants this. He wants Zuko to join the Avatar.

"He is further down, I can show you the way." The words force their way out of his mouth and a part in his body wished he could take them back.

"Zuko. What's going on?" Mai asks angrily. Ty Lee just looks utterly confused.

"I'm not on your side. I'm sorry." And that's the truth. He is sorry. He hates himself for this. But he would hate himself more if he didn't make this decision.

And with that the Dai Li start attacking, they free Mai and Ty Lee who quickly vanish behind a hole in the wall and now they were 4 against 10.

"Leave the earthbenders to me." Toph calls out to Aang. "You have to find Sokka and we hold them back."

"Katara you need to stay here, too and find the earthking." Aang suggests. "We will get Sokka and then we all meet where we agreed." He assures.

"I'm not gonna let Zuko go alone with Aang and my brother." Katara snarls after successfully icing one of the enemies.

"Trust me Katara." Aang simply says and without further discussion Katara nods determined.

"Let's go." Zuko shouts as they both break into a sprint. Zuko just hopes he remembers the way correctly.

"I knew I could trust you one day." Aang says while he is following Zuko around the narrow corridors.

"I had a vision. Sokka and you got trapped by Azula. We got here immediately."

Zuko just nods, that's why they got here so fast. The two boys stop at a dead end.

"I think it's here." Zuko states turning to Aang.

"You're right." He answers and the bends a big hole through the wall.

"Zuko, what are you waiting for?" Aang asks when Zuko hesitates.

What if Sokka hates him? What if that's all part of Azula's plan? She wanted the Avatar to get here and now he is and they are all inside of her trap. The fear Zuko now feels in his chest is almost unbearable. He's on the wrong side. And he's leading the Avatar right into a trap. It can't be this easy. Zuko never had it easy. Something must go wrong.

"Aang? You're here?" Sokka's relieved voice once again snaps Zuko back into action.

Zuko steps forward into the room so Sokka can see him, too.

"Aang! Take care. Zuko's right behind you!" When their eyes meet Sokka's eyes reflect nothing but hatred. It's almost as if he's looking into Jet's eyes.

The avatar on the other hand is visibly confused and stops dead.

"Sokka. I'm here with Zuko to save you." Aang explains.

"That's a trap, Aang! He's on Azula's side." He yells, throwing his hands in the air. "He will betray us."

"Sokka, just let me please explain." Zuko tries. Zuko fumbles around trying to get out Sokka's necklace.

"I don't believe anything you say." The watertribe boy spits and then turns to Aang again. "That's what he did!" He says and hold up his burned hands for Aang to see.

Aang gasps and looks at Zuko who looks away, ashamed.

"Zuko?" He asks unbelieving.

"It was an accident!" He swears.

"Sure it was." He says sarcastically. "Just like the scar on your face was probably just an accident." He shouts and folds his arms. "But that was probably also just a lie." He adds a bit quieter.

Zuko clenches his teeth tight.

"Sokka please. I'm sorry. At first I did lie to you about some things. But after, you know, after that night I was a hundred percent honest and everything I did now was to keep you safe and make a plan. Azula is crazy, she tried to make sure you hate me. I didn't even know she was here until she attacked us. You have to believe me." He says, but the words don't even convince himself. "Sokka you changed who I am. You showed me the right path and I'm willing to take it with you! You just have to give me a chance."

"Aang let's go." Sokka says and grabs the younger boy's arm to yank him out of the room, leaving Zuko standing there. Sokka didn't even say anything. Zuko made his choice, and he's starting to think it was the wrong one until-

"Are you coming, loser?" Sokka shouts over his shoulder, directing his words to Zuko.

No room for doubt anymore. No room for regret. Zuko did the right thing. He will do the right thing and he will be happy.

Zuko smiles when he starts running behind the two. It's gonna be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit wonky if i can call it that. I just tried to bring Zuko's disability to make right choices into this chapter. But it turned out a bit confusing.
> 
> Also it took me so long to finally update because i just couldnt find a time to sit down and write. Sorry for that. And thanks for reading this fic!
> 
> Also: Sokka is stupidly in love and he will forgive Zuko for anything if he just says one right sentence. And although Sokka doesn't trust Zuko just yet, he also can't leave him behind. Because let's be honest Sokka forgave Zuko the moment he said he's ready to take that path together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update. A short one.  
> It was hard for me to write because i just couldn't decide where I want the story to go. But once i sat down the plot evolved on it's own basically.

"What's the plan?" Zuko asks when he catches up with the other two teenagers.

"We flee?" Sokka suggests.

Aang's face is determined. "We have to save the earthking. And then we leave. We can't help anyone if we get trapped here too."

And he's right. Sometimes it's better to leave people behind and come back to save them later. If Zuko hadn't acted like this in front of Azula, they maybe would still be locked up.

The three boys end up in a big room that is lit by multiple big crystals and there is an underground river.

"That's where we will leave, once Katara and the others are here." Aang says, pointing towards a hole where the water is coming from.

It's a trap. Azula's gonna show up. All Zuko can think of is the way his little sister's lips will form a smile once she defeated the avatar.

"We need to get out now. She's gonna show up any moment!" Zuko demands, fear emitting from every word.

"Are you crazy? We can't leave Toph and Katara behind!" Sokka shouts angrily.

Right when he says that, the two girls enter the room, with a thin man in robes, Probably the earthking and a weird bear behind them.

Aang smiles bright. "You found him!"

"We wouldn't be here if it weren't for Iroh." Toph says.

Zuko's heart stops. "Uncle helped you?" He asks shocked. Why is he shocked? Of course his uncle did.

"He stayed behind so we can flee. Azula showed up." Katara says. "We have to leave now. I don't think we can win. We need to leave before they get here."

But this time Zuko is the one that doesn't agree with that. He can't just leave his uncle behind like that. His uncle can take Azula. But he can't take all of her earthbenders at the same time. He needs to help him.

He watches as Katara and Aang start using waterbending, forming a ring to get everyone up to the hole where they can flee.

Zuko searches for Sokka's face. He needs to do this. He can't flee with them. Sokka meets his gaze, reading Zuko like a book. He gasps.

"No." Sokka says to Zuko, his eyebrows furrowed. "You're not gonna stay back. I'm not gonna leave here without you. They will kill you. I don't care how much I hate you right now. I'm not gonna let you get killed!"

Zuko smiles. It's funny how close they got. They can communicate without Zuko needing to use any words.

"I just can't leave him behind." Zuko argues. He already made his decision. Sokka can't change that. Sokka is safe. That's all Zuko wanted. But now his uncle needs help, too.

"Zuko. He stayed behind so we can flee. So you can come with us. If you stay, he did it for nothing." Toph says, facing a wall behind Zuko.

He gritts his teeth. His uncle always thinks he knows what's best for Zuko. Uncle sacrificed so much for Zuko already. It's time to pay him back.

Zuko looks towards the entrance where the girls and the king entered moments ago, thinking about his plan to save his uncle.

"Zuko, you can't help him. You're only gonna get captured, too. We need to leave first, only then we can help. Come on. Please." Sokka tries to reason.

Zuko would love to go with them, but he can't.

"I already made my decision Sokka." He says calmly. He is determined to do what he can to help the only family he has left, he has accepted his fate.

"Zuko, please." Sokka tries again, but Zuko already turned his attention towards one of the entrances.

Within seconds multiple Dai Li agents storm the room, Azula's voice ringing through the air, coming from one of the tunnels, getting closer.

"We have to go." Katara urges and starts bending water around the group of people. Aang hesitates for a moment, but gives in eventually and helps her.

"Please don't do that!" Sokka begs once more. His pleading eyes hurt like daggers as Zuko steps away before the water can embrace him.

The two waterbenders bring everyone up to the tunnel and Zuko gets ready to fight. He looks up to meet Sokka's eyes one last time. He's too far up to read his emotion properly. But that's okay because if Zuko can't save his uncle, he can at least help Sokka flee.

Maybe staying here doesn't help anyone. Either way. Zuko will not leave this building as a free man. But his mind will be free, because he did the right thing. No matter the outcome. He did the right thing. Because he did it out of love.

When the enemies enter the room Zuko isn't scared or angry, he's ready for whatever will happen now. No matter how cruel Azula can be, she has no control over his mind anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is a mess. There is an option for him, served on a silver plate. But of course that would be too easy.
> 
> I just couldn't follow the original storyline. My poor Aang baby can't get hurt like that again. Let's give Aang a break. He deserves it. Gosh I love Aang so much, he's the son I want.
> 
> I decided last minute whether I want Zuko to go with them or not. But let's be honest, Zuko will always make the stupidest decisions, no matter how bad the chances are for him.
> 
> My poor Sokka. He hurts so much. He has been through so much, but he still decided to forgive Zuko, because he is just so in love. But he's smarter than Zuko, he knows if he stayed too things would be worse. Such a smart boy.
> 
> The next chapters are gonna be hard. I'm thinking about switching perspective and also jumping to a different time. I just want them to have an happy ending, but the road will have to be long.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also: Guess who accidently published this chapter in the middle of writing it because of being too high to process anything? Anyways here is the little little chapter.

Zuko's eyes keep locked on the entrance, waiting for his sister, but instead they meet May's eyes. A blank expression.

There are other enemies entering the room, running after Sokka and the rest. Zuko notices noone attacking him and relaxes his position a little bit.

"Don't let them leave the city!" Azula urges, her voice strong and angry. Zuko knows exactly how her face must be looking right now while making the commands. Azula was never a loser, she never lost. It must crush her.

Zuko, still waiting for his sister to finally appear, is balling his fists, awaiting her dreaded attack.

"Which way did they leave?" Azula asks as she appears. She asks Zuko. Why does she ask him? Zuko's mind starts racing. That's not the reaction he expected at all.

"It's too late, they are gone." He wants to say, but Mai's words are faster.

"Azula."

The tension in the air could ignite the whole city. Zuko is waiting. He is waiting for her facade to drop as Mai breaks the news to his sister. Waiting for her to attack. But Azula doesn't react yet, carefully listening.

Zuko watches, not being able to hear what Mai is telling his sister. Uncle is nowhere to be seen, and it's too late for Zuko to flee.

Azula smirks, her eyes relaxed, as she looks towards Zuko. "We nearly had him, next time they won't be as lucky." She assures confidently. The lack of reaction makes Zuko's blood run cold.

"It was a good idea to lead them further down. I'm impressed. I'm sure father will be proud." She says, bringing up her arms to her waist.

Zuko looks to Mai trying to get some information out of her. There is some kind of hint in her eyes, but Zuko isn't sure what she is trying to say. She must have lied to Azula. That's for sure, but what did she tell Azula? And what about the Dai Li soldiers? What about Ty Lee? Are they all in on the story or will they shatter it eventually?

This isn't right. He decided against Azula. He can't just go a different direction because of someone else's decision.

Zuko opens his mouth to speak. He isn't even sure what he's gonna say. The words will come naturally. But he halts. Mai's eyes. Always cold and emotionless, but now they carry something else. They look scared.

He bites his lower lip, overthinking his plan.

If he spoke up and told Azula the truth, what would be the consequences for Mai? Azula wouldn't show mercy. Mai knows that, she knows that and she's scared.

"But they could flee. I can't go back without him" Zuko finally says, unsure if that's what she wants to hear. The words were branded in his head, he didn't need to rely on his acting skills, they were almost genuine.

"We have conquered Ba Sing Se together. I'm sure that's enought." She says softly.

There's finalty in her eyes and also something that almost resembles trust and love.

He's going home. He's finally going home as the Prince of the nation.

As the ship sets Zuko has never been more scared and dissapointed to be able to go home as a hero. He can't stop thinking of his uncle and Sokka. He betrayed them, he betrayed Azula, but now he's back to betraying them again. It just feels like he didn't get to choose his sides, he betrayed everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not make Zuko accidently have a different chance?


End file.
